So Contagious
by Thexjamstervidsx
Summary: Where Sookie is a teenager and vampires haven't come out. Godric is going to visit Eric, but hears familiar voice and mistakes Sookie to "Rose". What will happen? NO LONGER ONE SHOT
1. So Contagious

" _Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected_

_And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow_

_Don't let it throw you off too far_

_Cause I'll be running right behind you__"_

I was running to my child, who is the sheriff of the area 5 until I heard that angelic voice of right from me.

"Jason! Get back here this instant!" The voice was screaming to blonde hair boy. When I didn't see the boy anymore I showed myself. She sighed and throw her hand in the air.

"Rose?" I asked her

"No sorry," she said apologetically "My name is Sookie," she told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she looked at me weirdly. It was not until now that I saw her face. She looked even more beautiful than my Rosalie.

"I think I know my own name, don't you think...umm?" she asked me.

I took her hand on mine.

"The name is Godric," I told her and kissed her hand looking at her.

"_Oh, when I'm around you I'm predictable 'Cause I believe in loving you with first sight I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to To take a hold of you"_

"Umm…That's weird," she told me.

"And what's that?" I asked her letting her hand go and looking straight to her brown eyes. They were beautiful.

"Never mind," she told me smiling. She had nice smile.

"Who is Rose?" she asked me, looking like she was wondering something.

"She was a girl I was knew," I told her. I don't really know why though. It was like I was compelled to tell her everything she wanted.

"Err...OK," she told me and turned around. She was going to walk away? Why?

"Where are you going, _Sookie_?" I asked her.

"Home?" she said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

And when she started to walk away, I couldn't do anything else than follow her. She turned to look at me and pointed a finger at me.

"Stop following me! You're creeping me out!" she told me and I was ashamed of myself. I found my shoes suddenly very interesting…And I don't look down ever…I am 2000 years old vampire. And I don't feel shame. Actually these days I don't feel anything. There is only this emptiness inside of me. I felt her looking at me.

"Look I'm sorry, Godric…But how do you expect girl to behave when you tell her, that she looks like someone you knew…who is possibly dead. AND how I know if she is dead, you're not the one who killed her. OK! You're really young, but who knows! Maybe you started killing like...when you were six years old! Who knows! And let's not forgot that I can't read your thoughts and It's really weird!"

"Read my thoughts?" I asked her

"Yes, I know you must think that I'm crazy but I really have this crazy ability to read most people's thoughts…Actually you're the only one I cannot," she told me honestly.

"Sookie…" I started.

"Yes…well…This was nice and awkward," she told me blushing. She looked really beautiful blushing and her blonde hair swaying in the wind.

I didn't even register that I had took a step closer to her before she asked me: "What are you doing?"

I raised my right hand and put it in to her cheek. She blinked. She was really beautiful. I could smell that she was still a virgin, but this couldn't be first time a guy was touching her or was it? It was probably the fact that I was a stranger, who she just met that she flinched. Plus she just accused me of murdering someone. I smiled to myself of that fact, because truth was I have killed _a lot_ of people. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

"_Oh you're everything I'm wanting Come to think of it, I'm aching On account of my transgression Will you welcome this confession?__"_

"Was that blond guy your boyfriend, _lovely Sookie_?" I asked her smiling sadly and to my surprise she started laughing. LOUDLY. And then stepped away from me.

"Oh sorry," she said holding her stomach with her hands, but still laughing.

"What do you think is so funny?"

"You," she said pointing her forefinger at me again "..thought Jason was m-my boyfriend...hilarious," she told me.

I looked at her carefully. Who is this mysterious boy and what was so funny about it? It was just a question.

When she finally stopped laughing, her cheeks were almost redder than blood in her veins.

I started to touch her again. I put my right hand to her cheek and left one to her neck. I felt her swallowing.

"He is…" she started and then smiled thinking my question I guess.

"Tell me," I said getting inpatiently.

"My brother," she told me.

"Well do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Yeah right! Like I could date when I can hear every guys dirty thoughts," she told me.

"Expect mine," I said.

"True."

"Well… Why did your brother leave you here alone? Who knows who might have come to beautiful girl like yourself?" I asked her, moving my right thumb in her bottom lip.

She was quiet a little while until I took my thumb away from her lip.

"He was just angry to me," she told me. I looked at her closely.

"How can someone star mad at you long?"

"Believe me easily!" she said laughing a little bit. She had such a lovely laugh. I put my other hand to her neck too and then kissed her passionately. She blinked few times, but then kissed me back.

After few minutes she pushed me away.

"Sookie?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry…I just," she started, but then closed her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked her. "You can tell me anything, Sookie."

"You…"

"I…What?" I asked her astonished.

"Deserve someone normal…better," she told me and started to walk in the way her brother went.

I vampire speeded to in front of her and she screamed. Fortunately it was night so no one was around. Not that I was going to bite her or anything, but people would wonder why she was screaming.

"I'm not normal either, _Sookie_. I am _a vampire_.

"_Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on Keep me hanging on so contagiously"_

* * *

_I just wanted to try to write something else than Klaroline fanfiction (I'm kinda tired of writing them because Klaus is leaving the show and Julie just don't let us have Klaroline) and this was just something came to my head. First I was going to write that Sookie was doppleganger of someone from Godric's past (what can I say I've reading & writing too much TVD), but I just wrote that she looked first like "Rose". This might be my first ONESHOT ever..Let's see if someone even notice this because let's face it many people doesn't look these Sookie/Godric fics mostly Sookie/Eric (which is my favorite pairing in True Blood BTW but I just felt like writing some S/G today).  
_


	2. Halo

"_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now__"_

I finally arrived to my child's, Eric's place still thinking about my angel, _Sookie_.

Truth to be told I was thinking about meeting sun someday in the future, but now I had something to live for. _Sookie_. Don't get me wrong I love my child…So I'm not really sure how this one human girl could get me to think that _just maybe_ I have something to live for. Maybe I wasn't doomed.

Eric has his own life. He has his own child too. Her name is Pamela, but we all call her Pam. I don't think anyone have called her Pamela since she was human, except my child sometimes. Mostly when he is angry at her or she doesn't listen, but usually she does. They have really close relationship like I had once with Eric. And I don't mean romantic one. We still have close relationship with each other, but not like them or like we used to.

When Eric felt me, he looked up.

"Godric," he said.

"Eric," I said smiling.

"You're late," he told me "Did something bad happen while you were coming here?"

"No," I said smiling when I recalled meeting Sookie.

"Godric?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out"_

I looked at him in the eye in wonder.

"I saw you smiling, Godric. I don't remember last time you smiled genuinely," he told me.

"I haven't, haven't I?" I asked him.

"No," he said sadly. "So tell me."

So I started to tell her about meeting my angel: "I was coming after sunset, but while I was running I heard a voice."

"Voice?" he asked me raising his eyebrowns.

"Yes, my child. It sounded just like _Rose_," I told him.

"Rosalie?" he asked sitting down.

"So I went to look for source of this voice and I saw beautiful blond girl."

"Rosalie is alive?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I think this girl was even more beautiful than her," I told him honestly. Maybe it would be time to tell you who Rose is right?

After I turned my child, I change a beautiful girl. Her name was Rosalie. The year was 1509. When I saw her she was dying so I asked her if she wanted to turn. Just like with Eric. We were like three musketeers, if you will. Expect the fact that we were like rippers with fangs. I think she were in love with Eric and he with her, but one day she just snapped or something. She didn't like what she had become so I released her and she left. I haven't seen her after that. I fear the worst, that she has met the true death.

"Godric…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"I don't really believe that's even possible," he told me. This was one of those few times when he let anyone see his humanity.

"What happened with this…_girl_?" he asked me. I remember now, how my angel reacted to the fact that the guy she though was the normal one…is a vampire.

"_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again"_

_She opened her mouth few times but closed it every time. Weird thing was…she wasn't laughing from top of her throat. She opened her mouth again, but then just looking closely at me and to my eyes. It was like she was looking in to my soul._

"_Say something," I said._

"_Y-You're saying that you're a freaking vampire?"_

"_Yes," I told her honestly. Why? Didn't she believe me?_

"_I don't believe you…You're maybe fast, but vampire?" she confirmed me about the fact that she didn't believe me. Then weird thing happened. She laughed. _

"Sookie_,__"__ I said but she just kept laughing. She put her right hand in to her mouth. I showed her my fangs. Why was I doing these things today you might ask me? I have no idea, I just feel like I need to have her in my life._

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_She stopped laughing, took her hand from her mouth and took one step from me. _

_Then she looked at me closely again and stepped closer to me again. I find it interesting that she looks me closely, like I was most interesting being she's ever met. Maybe I was. _

_Before I could even register that she was only breath away from me, she touched my fangs. It was kind of turn on. And that was weird, because usually vampires didn't like touching at all. They usually just fucked or fed._

"_Sorry," she said taking her fingers from my fangs and now it was her, who found her feet interesting._

"_Hey, Sookie," I said taking her hands on mine "It's OK."_

_I put my hand in her jaw and made her to look me in the eyes._

"_It's OK," I told her again "It felt…nice."_

_She smiled at me._

"_So…I just touched vampire's fangs and he thought…it was nice?" she asked me, which sounded like doubting me._

"_Actually…yes," I said._

"_How old are you?" she asked me interested._

"_I don't remember how old I was when I was when I turned, I guess I was about same age as you are now. But I am about 2 000 years old," I told her honestly._

"_I just kissed with a guy…no. A vampire, who is maybe older than 2 000 years?" she whispered, but I could still hear._

"_Yes," I told her._

"_You heard that?" she asked me._

_I put my hand behind my ear and said:" Vampire hearing."_

"_That's…" she started._

"_That's?" I asked her._

"_So awesome but creepy," she told me._

"_Aren't you afraid of me?"_

"_Why should I?" she asked me._

"_Well…Most people would be screaming right now…A lot." I laughed a little thinking about all the humans who have screamed after seeing my and Eric's fangs._

"_Yes, but I know how it feel like to be…different and people being scared of me," she told me sadly._

"_How is that?_

"_When I first notice this ability to read minds, It scared my parents so they sent me to different tests and stuff," she told me._

"_How are they feeling about it now?" I asked her._

"_Nothing," she told me sadly._

"_Why's that?" I asked her._

"_Because they're dead," she told me._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Me too," she said._

"_I hope I'm not too forward, but can I kiss you again or…" I started, but she already took hold of my neck bringing me closer to her and kissing me sweetly._

_I came even closer to her and put my hands to both sides of her head. Her both hands were around my neck now and we kept kissing and soon it turned out to be more passion that sweet._

"_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away__"_

"_Sooks!", we heard a voice and stopped kissing. She went a little bit of further away of me._

"_I'm in here!" she told the voice. "That's Jase, I need to go Godric. It was nice to meet you."_

"_Can I see you sometime again, _angel?_" I asked her._

"_I would like that," she told me and then left running to her brother.  
_

So I told almost anything to my child what happened with my angel. Now I just need to wait for next time I can see her. I hope it doesn't take long. I can't take her out of my head. Eric of course think I'm crazy. He can feel some of my feelings, because of our maker – child bond.

"How about when she dies? Or are you going to turn her?" he asked me worried.

* * *

_So what do you think about chapter 2? By the way reviewers...WOW! Just wow! You can thank yourself of this chapter because reviewes get me writing! I thought maybe one person would review after few day but..just love you guys! This is longest chapter I've ever writen. Please tell me what do you think of it. __I would appreciate that. Thanks to all followers & favers too. I can't promise regular updateting but seriously reviews get me writing...Anyway I'm kinda nervous of what you thought of chapter 2 so review!_


	3. Why Can't I?

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

I was walking down the street, which was close to the place I first saw Sookie. I was thinking about what Eric asked me. Would I turn Sookie? _Yes. Absolutely, _I would if she wanted me to.

I would love to live rest of my eternal life with her. Just me and her. _Godric and Sookie_.

I haven't even thought about meeting the sun after I met her. She is my sun. She is full of light. Full of it. I can't even think about leaving her.

I just wish I knew what it was about her that I found so magnetic? It isn't only her beauty and character. She is just pulling me to her, even when she doesn't try and even when I am not around her.

You might imagine how crazy Eric thinks I am?

Truth to be told, I always told him that love was a weakness, that there weren't such a thing as_ love_. I didn't know any better. I haven't been on love… like ever. And I'm over 2 000 years old. Even before _my angel_.

I didn't even think like vampire anymore. Maybe that was part of the problem. I didn't feel like…anything actually.

"Let go of me!" I heard Sookie's voice.

_Sookie._

"Shut up, bitch," I heard a boy's voice saying. Sookie started screaming on top of her lungs, then voice stopped.

"You're the damn freak fucking freak fuck!" the boy yelled to Sookie.

I run to the source of the voice. These days I was apparently running to the source of her voice…a lot. But this time she was in trouble. Who dared to harm her? Or claim that she was a freak?

When I was in front of her and a boy, I looked at him closely. The boy had brown hair. He let go of Sookie, when he saw me and looked me up and down.

"What do you want?!" he asked me.

"Sookie, are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yes, thank you."

"What do you want from Jason Stackhouse's sister? She's just a freak," the boy said laughing.

That was it. I had enough of this guy. I put my hand to his throat and squeezed.

"Godric!" I heard Sookie yelling and I looked at her.

"Could you please let go of him?" he asked me.

"He was hurting you," I told her like she didn't know, which she of course knew.

"_Please." _I let go of son of a bitch. He fell to the ground and left running.

I put my hands to her shoulders and asked: "Are you OK?"

She nodded.

"Are you _sure_?"

She smiled to me.

"Yes, you're always asking am I sure…Like my name."

"Yes…well…are you?" I asked.

"Positive," she told me and put her hands on mine, so we could hold each other's hands.

"Is this OK?" she asked me.

"Hold my hands?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I like it a lot. which is weird, because vampires don't usually like touching," I told her.

_Holding hands with you, and we're out at night_

"You don't?" she asked me.

"No."

"Why do you like touching me then?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I don't know," I told her honestly. I stroked her right cheek and she smiled.

"You have _a nice_…Not _nice_…_Beautiful_ smile," I told her.

"You really think so?" she asked smiling and blushing.

"Yes. Don't even get me started how you look when you smile and blush. Words can't describe that."

She swallowed slowly after my words.

"What?" I asked her.

"No one has ever talked to me so sweetly so watch out or I could get used to it!" she told me laughing.

"Then…you just should get used to it, because I won't stop my _beautiful _Sookie."

She blushed again. I love how she looks when she blushes! I can't get enough of her. She looked down again.

I raised her head, so she would look at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Sure," she told me.

"Could I woo you?" she asked totally in the dark of my meaning.

"What I am trying to say is… I am an evil creature, but…"

"But?" she asked me after I was quiet so long.

"I would like to…What's the word these days? Be your boyfriend?"

I smiled so brightly, that would think that whole block would be too. I really love her smile. I love to make her smile. I love… just be around her, but that smile. I can't describe how it makes me to feel…

"I would like to… be your 'girlfriend'," she told me which made me smile.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

I pulled her to me for a kiss. I can't believe I am dating a human girl. Teenager. I just couldn't stay away from her and she is everything I can think about. I can't even describe how she makes me feels. Believe me, I've tried. Eric and Pam are kinda worried, but I don't think that It's a bad thing. Sookie Stackhouse is just breath taking. I pulled away of her and moved my fingers in her blonde hair.

"How's your brother?" I asked her.

"You want to talk about my brother? NOW?" she asked.

"Actually…" I started, but she took hold of my hands and brought me closer. Next thing I know we are kissing again. I could do this rest of eternity. After a while, I took hold of her face so she would look at me.

"Is he treating you well, _my angel_?"

"Yes. He just got mad at me, because I told him what Rene was thinking about me," she told me.

"Rene?" I asked "Who is this…Rene?"

"The guy who you choked?"

"Right," I said "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" she asked me "About what now?"

_I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
for this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'_

"Would you like to meet my child?"

Her mouth opened so much, that it almost met the ground.

"_What?"_ she asked. "You've got a child, but you're a vampire?"

"Oh! Not that kind of a child. My child, whose name is Eric is my child…he's a vampire."

"Then what kind of a child?" she asked.

"I made him…in to a vampire and he is interested of meeting you."

"And you told your child about me?" she smiled.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I tell my child about this amazing girl who is my girlfriend now?"

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

We both smiled and before we knew it we were kissing.

"Sookie?" I asked and kissed her again.

"Yes?" she asked me and kissed me to corner of my mouth.

"I need to confess something," I told her.

"What?" she asked and stopped kissing me. I notice that she got a little scared of what I would tell her.

"It's just that even though everyone…and I mean _everyone_ calls me Godric…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"My name was Godfrey when I was still human."

"_Godfrey_," she said. I love how my name sounds from her lips "Which one do you prefer?" she asked me.

"Usually Godric, but apparently both names sound like music from your lips," I told her honestly.

I brought her closer again.

"Forgive me?" I asked. She brought her lips closer to mine again before they met again. We were so lost in each other, that I didn't even feel someone being close to us before a fist met my face.

* * *

_A little gift to the reviewers who made my day once again ;) I wasn't going to update today, because I hade summerjob interview and I should be reading to tommorow's exam but you guys reviewed so much that I just could put you guys waiting. Any guesses whose fist it was? Or how Eric will react to Sookie? She is Godric's girlfriend after all...I hoped you guys liked chapter 3. Until next chapter..._

_ xoxo_


	4. Find Me

_So many nights trying to hide it  
But now I stay awake just pleading for more  
To think this heart was divided  
I'm losing sleep cause I can't ignore…_

It was day time now, so I couldn't be with_ Sookie_. She is_ mine_ now. I just couldn't sleep right now. I just thought about her and how I already missed her kisses, which was interrupted by a punch to my face. I still can't believe that he punched me. I was unaware of _a teenager_, but I didn't even fell because...well I am a vampire.

_After the punch I heard Sookie screaming: "Godric!"_

"_Sookie," the boy said._

"_Jason! Why you did that for!" she screamed to her brother._

"_Sook…Who is this guy?" Jason asked pointing at me._

"_Well…" Sookie started. I gave my hand to the boy._

"_Godric," I told him, but the boy just looked at Sookie._

"_I'm her boyfriend," I told him, but I looked at Sookie lovingly…Wait…what? Did I love Sookie?_

"_She doesn't have a boyfriend! I would know I'm her god damn brother," Jason's voice __interrupted my thoughts._

"_You know I am right here, right! And actually Jason…"_

"_Since when?" he asked shocked._

"_I can go, my angel if you want to talk alone to your brother," I told Sookie._

"_Yes!" Jason said at the same time as Sookie said: "No."_

"_Sookie!" Jason yelled like a child. Sometimes I really wonder, is this guy related to Sookie._

"_Jason Stackhouse wait me in the car," Sookie told her brother._

"_But…"_

"_I won't keep her long, I promise," I told Jason so he would relax a little bit._

_After Jason went to his car, Sookie took hold of my face with her hands looking for… I wasn't sure what._

_Feeling your touch all around  
Peacefully hearing the sound  
Of silence around us, so glad we found us this way_

"_Are you okay, Godric?" she asked concerned__._

"_I'm fine…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Who are asking now who, are they sure?" I asked smiling._

"_And I am a vampire" I whispered the last word "So I can't get hurt that easily."_

"_Right," she said smiling and kissed me._

"_I should get going before Jason does something stupid…more stupid__,__" she told me._

_She started walking away, but I yelled: "Wait! Can I see you tomorrow?"_

"_Yes…I would really like that," she told me trying not so smile, but failing at that__._

_We decided to see in a little café tomorrow night and then she left with his brother._

Eric called me so I answered to the phone.

"Stop it," he told me.

"Stop what? I asked him.

"Feeling these weird feelings… I can't sleep! And if I don't sleep...Or you, the bleeding will start soon," he told me.

_Yes, I know. _

"I just miss her already, my child," I told him.

"Didn't you just saw her?" he asked displeased, if I wasn't mistaken.

"Yes…?"

I heard him sighting.

"Is she a witch ?" he asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"It's like she has you under her spell. You aren't following your own advices, my maker."

"What advice?"

"Love is a weakness."

"Do you think that I am in love with her?" I asked him.

"Well... This feeling…feels a little like that. I think… I can't believe that I'm saying this you're _falling_ in love with her."

_Maybe_, I was, because that would explain a lot of my feelings and thoughts about her. I don't know. Like I said, I haven't been in love before.

_Find me, here in your arms  
Now I'm wondering where you've always been  
Blindly, I came to you  
Knowing you'd breathe new life from within_

"Thank you, Eric. I think this 'talk' helped me somehow," I told him honestly.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. I will try to get some sleep now. Good night, my child."

"Good night."

That night…Wait. I meant that day I dreamed of Sookie Stackhouse AND vampires do not dream. EVER.

_Can't get enough of you__._

First thing I noticed when I woke up was that I couldn't stop smiling. I would see Sookie today. Actually this was our first time out as girlfriend and boyfriend.

I was even so nervous that I called Pam. She got annoyed of my questions like should I bring flowers, what should I wear etc.

She just asked: "_Why do you even care what some human girl thinks?"_

So that phone call wasn't help at all. I haven't date so I don't know what I should do. I don't even remember the last time I had sex, maybe in the 1940's? Who knows? Ah, Sookie. I miss you. I know. I'm so whipped, but I don't even care. Before her I was ready to meet sun, this at least wins that.

After waiting some time I came to think that she wasn't coming. We didn't even change phone numbers so, maybe something came up.

I walk to the man, who was working there

"Umh…" I looked at his name sigh, which told me his name "Sam…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would you give this to a blonde girl named Sookie if she comes? We were supposed to meet here, but she didn't show up so…"

"Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him.

He looked at me sadly.

"You're not from this town, I guess?"

"No. Why?"

"Then you would already know? What's your name?"

"Godric.I don't know _what_, Sam?

"Sookie is in the _hospital_," he told me.

_In the hospital?_

"What hospital?!" I asked panicked "What happened to her?"

He told me, which hospital and that he didn't know what happened. She was just coming from school and someone attacked her.

"Thanks," I said and left. When I was out of the café, I went running to the hospital with vampire speed to the hospital.

_With you in time  
There's nothing else  
My life stands still  
You are the will that makes me strong  
Make me strong  
If ever alone in this world I know I'll always…_

I saw old lady and Sookie's brother next to her bed when I arrived to her room number. Old lady saw me first when she saw me watching Sookie sad expression in my face.

"Can I help you?" she asked standing up.

"Godric. Sookie's 'boyfriend' "Jason said using hand gestures with the last word.

I gave my hand to old lady and she shakes it saying: "My name is Adele Stackhouse. I am Sookie and Jason's grandmother."

"It's nice to meet you. I just found out about her getting hurt," I told her.

"It's nice to meet you too. Sookie has told a lot about you," she told me.

"She has?" I asked smiling.

"Yes," she confirmed.

My smile dropped when I asked: "Can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

"She's in the coma," she told me sadly.

"Could I maybe have a minute with her?" I asked.

"Sure," Adele said.

"Gran!" Jason yelled "We don't even know this guy!"

"No, but Sookie does and she's always careful about what counts, and I can depend on that"

"Fine," Jason said. He kissed his sister's cheek and then left the room with his grandmother.

"_Sookie. My angel_," I said and sat down next to her bed.

_Find me, here in your arms  
Now I'm wondering where you've always been  
Blindly, I came to you  
Knowing you'd breathe new life from within_

"You can't die on me or even be like this. Hurt, when I know a way to help you. You might hate me after, but it's worth it. I can't even think living a day without you. You know, Eric and Pam are kind of mad at me, because all I can think and talk about is _you_. Have I ever told you about Pam? She's Eric's child. I think she would like you when she finds out how strong you are, maybe you will after you get better. If you want to," I told her.

_Find me, here in your arms  
Now I'm wondering where you've always been  
Blindly, I came to you  
Knowing you'd breathe new life from within  
You sleep, here in my arms  
Where the world just shuts down for awhile  
Blindly, you came to me  
Finding peace and belief in this smile  
Find some peace and belief in this smile_

I didn't know how long until her grandmother and brother would come back so I stood up and bit to my wrist with my fangs. I put my wrist to her mouth and made her drink so she could her some of it to her system.

She gasped and opened her eyes.

She looked, trying to smile and said: "_Godric_."

"_Sookie.", _I said smiling at her.

_Can't get enough of you_

* * *

_Keep reviewing like this and I **have** to update every day (If I can)... Just love you guys! c:__Also this is fourth chapter and already 45 reviews!_

_If you have been wondering about those lyrics in my chapters:_

_Chapter one: Acceptance - So Contagious_

_Chapter two: Beyonce - Halo_

_Chapter three: Liz Phair_

_This chapter: Boyce Avenue - Find me_

_BTW Would any one know Beta who would like to to proof read for me (I'm finnish so I kinda just..yea)_

_THANK YOU, LOVELIES FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I AM A GOOD WRITER (;_

_P.S I am one of those insecure people who think that isn't good at anything so your reviews really does mean a lot to me._


	5. The Way I Like It

_I feel adrenaline rushing through me,_

_Under my skin._

_I can`t calm down,_

_I`m on a high._

_Your past becomes,_

_My beat tonight._

I was relieved. She was okay and the first thing she said was _my_ name.

"Where am I?" she asked me.

"In the hospital," I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"What happened to you?" I inquired, needing to know.

"Nothing," she said, looking at anything and everything else but me.

"_Sookie_," I said firmly.

"What?" she asked looking at me.

"Who did this to you? You were in the coma, _my angel_." I demanded softly.

"Could we not talk about it?" Sookie replied meekly.

Our discussion was interrupted when the door opened. Jason looked at Sookie.

"Sookie!" he yelled and ran to hug his sister. Sookie hugged him back. Her gran just stood there beside me.

"Don't ever do that again!" Jason yelled "I only have you and gran left…I can't lose you, sis."

He let go of Sookie and just looked at her.

"I can't lose you either Jason, even though you are usually a pain in the ass," she joked at him.

"Ha-ha… That's funny," he said "That's weird…"

"What?" Sookie and I asked at the same time.

"You don't seem to have any cuts anymore or anything…" Adele told us.

"What?" Sookie asked wonderingly "What do you mean?"

Sookie looked at me asking silently, 'What did you do?'

_You`ve gotta,  
Push, A little harder.  
Push, A little harder.  
Push, A little harder.  
Push, A little harder.  
Push, A little harder.  
Push, A little harder.  
Push, A little harder.  
Ain`t no rules tonight.  
Turn it up, get it u-up,  
Just the way I like it. (Come get with me),  
I like it, (Girl watchin me).  
So turn it up, get it u-up  
Just the way I like it, (Come get with me),  
I like it, (Girl watchin me).  
Hey, hey, hey, just the way i like it,  
Hey, hey, hey, wa-way i like it_

"You know I kicked his ass," he told Sookie.

"Whose?" I asked and Sookie looked at her brother like he was the most stupid person in the world.

"Rene. The guy who did this to her," he told me. Maybe Sookie was right with her face. You shouldn't tell your sister's vampire boyfriend about the guy who hurt her.

"Does he have brown hair?" I guessed.

"How did you know? Anyway, we are going…gran…" Jason questioned, before shrugging and heading towards the door.

"I will ask the doctor to come before we leave," Adele said and then they were out of the door.

"I will kill him!" I told her when Jason was out of the door.

"You can't kill my brother! I know he's annoying, but…" Sookie replied, looking slightly panicked.

"Not your brother! This…_Rene_," I told her.

"You can't kill him either." She said firmly.

"Why?" I whined "He hurt you," she laughed at me. Don't laugh at the angry vampire.

_Strobe lights, flashing ahead?.  
I can see your heart,  
On infrared.  
Blazing high, don`t stop,  
We`re moving in sync and tonight,  
We won`t leave anything._

"You just can't, OK!" Sookie said with laughter lacing her voice.

"_Fine_…for now," I told her.

"Good, but you know what you can do?" she said suggestively.

"What?" I asked with a smirk

"Kiss me, so I feel better," she told me flirting.

I smiled at her "And where's that?"

I came closer to her "Here?" I asked and kissed her nose.

"Here?" I asked kissing her neck and kept asking and going until I kissed her lips.

"Wait," she said.

"Yes?" I asked

"How come I feel fine?" she asked and I sat down.

"You were in the coma…So I didn't know what else to do," I told her.

"What did you do?"She asked and I could feel her becoming a little scared and maybe a little irritated.

"I gave you my blood." I said, hoping she didn't freak out.

"You gave me your blood? And it…What? Healed me?" She questioned confused.

"Yes, that's one of the side effects." I said, relieved she was taking this ok, so far.

"What else?" She demanded.

"I can feel your emotions, it will heighten your senses, increase your strength, make an intense sexual experience and likely cause sex dreams… about me," I added smiling.

"Right, because that totally makes sense…Wait, if it can heal why you don't just help all patients here?"

"The blood is _sacred_, Sookie," I told her.

"And you still gave it to _me_?" she smiled.

_Hey, hey, hey, just the way I like it,  
Hey, hey, hey, wa-way I like it  
Hey, hey, hey, just the way I like it,  
Hey, hey, hey._

"You're Sookie, You're everything to me," I told her.

"I am?" she asked.

"You really don't know what you mean to me, do you?" I asked and leaned in to kiss her temple.

"And how much is that?" She asked.

I stood up and took hold of her face kissing her with everything I got.

"I need to tell you something," she told me after I let go of her lips.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" I stated.

"God this is so embarrassing!" she told me.

"_Angel_?" I questioned.

"I'm still… I have never… I mean…" she was trying to say something, but I don't know what.

I stroked her cheek and waited patiently for her to get out whatever she was going to say.

"I'm still a virgin, Godric. And I don't know if I am ready to…"

"Sookie, don't worry I'm not trying… I'm not pressing you into anything you're not ready for." I said.

"I'm just saying that you're a very old vampire and you must have needs…and stuff and I really_...really_ like you. It's just you're my first boyfriend and…" She stammered out quickly.

"It's OK _angel_," I told her "I'm okay with only being with you…and I really _like_ kissing you."

"So you don't want to…with me," she said sitting better in the bed.

"NO!..." I replied loudly.

"I guess… I shouldn't be shocked," she told me. I looked at her questioningly.

"That you don't want to… I'm crazy Sookie after all," she continued.

"Angel! Don't talk like that about yourself! I meant… I do want to, but Sookie, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, plus sex isn't that important to me. I just want to be with you in any possible way I can. I think I'm falling for you," I told her passionately.

_Strobe lights, flashing ahead__  
__I can see your heart,  
On infrared.  
Blazing high, don`t stop,  
We`re moving in sync and tonight,  
We won`t leave anything._

"I'm falling for you too, _Godfrey," _she told me and I don't remember the last time I was as filled with so much joy. This time it was her, who kissed me.

_You know what to do,  
My hands on you.  
You know what to do,  
There ain`t no rules._

"As much as I would like to continue this…" I said.

"But?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"The Doctor is coming soon and…" I continued.

"We have no idea how to explain the fact that I'm fully healed?" she guessed.

"Exactly," I confirmed.

"What then?" she asked.

"What do you think of meeting Eric?" I asked.

She smiled and asked:" And Pam?"

"You heard me?" I asked.

"I always hear you," she said.

"I just need to…" I trailed off.

"Need to what?" she asked me.

"Glamour some people…" I said quietly.

"Excuse me…What did you say?" she asked shocked.

"It's kind of… Well…When a Vampire glamours, their victim goes into a trance like state and responds to the commands of the vampire. I need to at least glamour some doctors,_ Sookie_," I told her.

"Or you would be in trouble?" She said.

"Yes." I replied.

"OK. Do it, but I still don't like it." Sookie said, and I could feel reluctance and understanding coming from her.

"I know, little one." I said relieved that she understood why it had to be done.

I was going to leave her alone to change her clothes and glamour those doctors, but she pulled me by my hand and kissed me.

"I will wait for you here," she told me.

"I will be right back…" I smiled to her and left the room.

_Turn it up get it u-up_  
_Just the way I like it, (Come get with me),  
I like it, (Girl watchin me).  
So turn it up get it u-up  
Just the way I like it, (Come get with me),  
I like it, (Girl watchin me)._

* * *

_I have good news... I have a beta now (: So thank you_ _Kimberley aka ddshipper9692..._

_ Well I hope you all liked the chapter _

_Mandy Capristo - The Way I Like It_


	6. Always Find Me Here

_Eyes so strange,_

_Time goes by,_

_Watch you fall, again._

"Are you ready?" I asked Sookie.

"That's a bar," she stated.

"Yes." I replied.

"A bar?" she stated again.

"Yes?" I replied, getting a little confused about her point.

"I can't go in," she told me.

"And why is that?" she looked at me like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I'm 17," she told me "So I can't just go in to the bar, _Godric_. They won't even let me in."

"_Sookie_," I said seriously.

"Godric." She said back.

_Hold you close,  
Don't let go,  
Hear my call, afraid._

I took hold of her hand and brought her to my chest.

"Eric owns the bar, plus he closed it today so he could meet you." I told her. I continued before she could respond, "Are you sure you want to do this? I won't make you, if you don't want to, you know that."

"I know," she sighed.

"It's just…" She started to say.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid to hear her answer.

"What if they don't like me? Eric and Pam? And then…" Her voice trailed off, with a small amount of fear colouring her tone.

"Then what?" I asked touching her lovely blonde hair.

"You don't want to see me ever again," she told me her fears.

"That won't happen, I swear _my angel_." I said with confidence.

"But…" she started.

"Shh… Even if they don't like you, that won't change a thing I feel for you, OK?" I said to sooth her.

"OK," she said "Let's go before I get cold feet about meeting your child."

"Are you sure now?" I ask one last time.

"Yes." She replied.

_I don't want to be the one, this time.  
I don't want to be the one this time._

I opened the door of Eric's bar and we stepped inside. If we come out to humans someday, my child is planning to decorate this and re-name it_ Fangtasia_.

Not soon after the door closed behind us, Pamela was in front of us.

"Godric," she said and looked at Sookie "You brought dinner?"

I could almost feel Sookie shivering next to me.

"Pam behave!" she will not speak of Sookie that way.

"Sorry, Godric" I heard her murmuring.

I felt my child before I saw or heard him. Sookie took one step closer to me when Eric vamp-speed in front of us.

"You brought a little human with you," he said.

"Yes, the reason I wanted you to close early," I told them.

"Really? Lunch?" he asked and I heard Sookie sighing.

I turned to look at her as she tried to become as invisible as possible. (I'm not sure if I fixed this sentence right or not)

_Eyes so strange,  
Time goes by, __  
__Watch you fall, again_

"Angel?" I asked her and she looked me in to my eyes.

"_Angel_?" Eric asked wonderingly. I turned to look at him again.

"This is Sookie," I told him "Sookie, this is my child Eric and his child Pam."

"What's going on?" Pam asked raising her voice and Sookie gulped.

"This is her? Isn't she?" Eric asked "The girl, who looked like our _Rosalie_?"

"_Yes_," I answered and Sookie looked at me questioningly and is that hurt I see?

Why would she be hurt? I know it couldn't be nice to hear that Eric and Pam both thought she was my lunch, but I thought she would know better than thinking that I could even think about biting her.

"She doesn't know what Rose means to us, does _she_?" I heard Eric asking and saw Sookie looking down.

_Hold you close, __  
__Don't let go, __  
__Hear my call, afraid._

"Well… It was nice to meet you both. Pam. Eric, but I think I should be getting back home," she said and got up.

"Sookie?" I asked worried.

"It's just kinda late and it will take some time to get back to Bon Temps. I wouldn't want to get gran and Jason worrying about me, you know?" she asked her voice sounding little broken… I wonder why.

"Who the fuck is this…Jason?" Pam asked.

"Her brother," I informed Pam.

I didn't even notice that she was walking away until the door closed behind her. I was totally clueless now. What the hell happened?

"Master. It is so nice to have you here…" I don't know what he was saying, but I was already out of the door. I saw Sookie walking away.

_And I'll say grace for where you are, __  
__I want you to know, __  
__You will always find me here._

"Sookie! What are you doing?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Go away!" she told me turning away from me again, but I could still see the tears in her eyes. I ran to her in vampire speed. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing," she lied to me.

_Days go by,  
Lost in time,  
Night time calls, again._

"_Sookie_." I said in my no nonsense tone.

"Nothing…I'm…" She said.

"You're what?" I asked her.

"Just…I'm just stupid… that's all," she told me and I could tell she really thought that.

"You're not stupid, Sookie," I told her calmly.

"Well…Naïve…Whatever word you want to use." She stated sadly.

"Why are you saying that? That's not true, _angel_." I said, confused and a little angry.

_I don't want to,  
I don't want to be the one, this time._

"I mean, how could I think even for a second!" she laughed without humor. I could feel Eric and Pam coming next to me.

"Think what?" I was getting really concerned about her.

"You know!" she yelled and turned to start walking away again. What was happening?

_And I'll say grace for where you are,  
I want you to know,  
You'll always find me here._

I looked at Eric and Pam and saw they were smirking, but then Eric looked at me.

"You really don't have idea, master. Do you?" he asked, looking like it was kind of hard not to laugh.

"No?" I said and heard Pam laughing.

"What is it, Eric?" I yelled.

"Well…Let's see it this way…You don't need to waste your time with her, but I could take her," he told me smirking. I strangled him.

"Godric!" Pam yelled and I let go of him.

"Just saying…Teenagers are very…unsure of themselves, especially girls," he informed me.

"And?" I questioned.

"She just technically heard that she looks like someone very dear to us?" he asked like most obvious thing…of course! I'm the one who is stupid! Teenagers are insecure and my angel even more I guess, because her talent. I didn't waste even a second anymore and vampire speed to her. She was leaning against my car.

"Just take me home," she told me "And you don't have to see me ever again."

"Sookie! It's not what you think AND you knew of Rose so I don't see the big deal," I told her. I saw her eyes getting bigger.

"You mean when I joke about how you could have been a serial killer? I was just joking! And how was I supposed to know what she was to you...hearing from your 'child' that she was someone very dear to you. I saw it in your eyes. How do you think I feel when I realized she was the only reason you are 'dating' me? I realized how stupid I was being, _Godric_." she told me.

"Sookie…It's not like that," I tried telling her.

_You'll always find me here,  
I'm here,  
I'm here without you,  
I'm here without you,  
You'll always find me here.  
You'll always find me here._

"Just because a 2, 000 year old vampire was talking to me I should have known that I was imaging things… something was wrong with that picture, with you being interested in me. But answer is no." She said, rambling on.

"No?" I asked her.

"I'm not that desperate! I may be a freak, but I'm not that desperate," she told me.

"What are you talking about? And of course you're not desperate."

"I don't want you to be with me, only because I look like your darling _Rosalie_ or what was her name? You don't have to lie to me…I'm a freak but I want to get back my life not to be your backup Rose. Take me home."

I opened my mouth, but couldn't get even a sound before she yelled at me: "Take me home this instant Godric!"

_Eyes so strange,  
Time goes by.__  
__But you'll always find me here,  
You'll always find me here._


	7. Broken

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I took Sookie back home, after she yelled at me and now I was looking at a picture of her. I know it was kind of stalk-ish of me to have it taken after she left me the first time. I made Eric's day man take it…or them. He took a lot of pictures for my request, but this was my favorite. She was laughing at something her friend said. I love to see her smile and laugh, even about silly things. I just love how her face looks when she laughs and how it sounds.

Doesn't she understand that I liked—maybe even loved her for herself, not because I first thought she looked like Rose. She knew that she looked like Rosalie so I just don't get it. Why did she suddenly get mad at me and think so little of herself? Like I would…or even could think of her as desperate.

She is everything to me. I didn't have time to explain myself to her, because the sun was rising so I want…need to go back. I need to touch her, feel her. I want to smell her hair. Actually I want to do anything and everything that includes her.

It was sun down soon. I would get her to understand, because if I didn't…What did I have left? I couldn't stand the idea of her in pain or thinking low of herself.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Master? What are you doing?" Eric asked behind me and came closer "Still thinking about her?"

"Yes," I told him honestly.

"But why?! She is just a blood bag," he asked confused.

"Don't speak of her that way," I said still looking at Sookie's picture.

"Master…"

"I have told you a thousand times not to call me Master anymore. I have a name," I remind him.

"_Godric_…Why are you behaving like this?"

"I miss her," I say, looking at the picture again.

"But she's nothing! Just…"

"_My angel_," I told him.

"I still think that maybe she is a witch…" he started again…

"Why did you do it, Eric?" I asked sadly.

"Do what?" he smirked.

"You know perfectly well what you did, even though you knew what she means to me!"

I felt him looking at me straight in to my eyes.

"And you're the one that gets humans better. She feels like I only bothered myself with her, because how she look like Rose. But that's not true and if I don't get her back…" I say with such desperation.

"What?" he asked "I get it. She is really beautiful, but you could have anyone. You are over 2,000 years old and many other humans…"

"Are not her," I finished his sentence "She's light to my darkness, Eric. What do I have to live for if she's not here…with me?"

"You can't mean that!" Eric yelled shocked.

"Eric, I'm sure you have felt my sadness through our bond. I was coming here to say goodbye before meeting the sun – but then I met _her _and now I feel like I cannot leave anymore," I told him honestly.

"What about me!"He exclaimed, I could hear the anguish in his voice.

"Eric, is that the reason you acted like a jerk around her…because you felt how I feel about her. Don't worry, my child...I do love you but I'm not in love with you like I think I am with her."

"You are?"

"Yes…I think I am, but now I need to get her to see that she's not…"

"She's not what, Godric?"

"My copy of Rosalie…like you made sure she would feel like," I told him sadly, but I was not angry because I could feel that he was jealous of her.

"I'm sorry," he told me and I could feel that he was serious.

"I know you are, but sun has set now and I have Sookie Stackhouse to woo."

_You've gone away; you don't feel me here anymore._

I didn't bother to take one of Eric's cars so I just flew to Sookie's house. I sighed. It was now or never. I knocked on the door.

I just hoped it wasn't Jason who opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jason after he opened the door. Yes…not my lucky day.

"I came to visit Sookie," I told him.

"Why? I think you did enough last night, don't you? She has been crying…a lot," he informed me.

"Well…Thank you Jason!" I heard Sookie yelling sarcastically from what I believe to be living room.

"You welcome" Jason answered and looked behind the door. I guess Sookie was there sending daggers at her brother.

Jason turned to look at me and said:" Now go away!"

"_My angel_, could I please talk to you?" Jason stared daggers at me or perhaps was trying to set me on fire with his eyes "_Please_. I won't go away until you do."

"Fine!" she yelled and came to the door.

"Sookie!" Jason screamed but Sookie just grabbed her jacket.

"We will go for a walk," she informed us.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

We were walking though some kind of a road, I wasn't really sure because my eyes were on Sookie.

"So…" she started.

"So?" I asked.

"You wanted to talk…So talk! Even though we don't have anything to talk about," she told me.

"Sookie…_My angel_," I tried to find my words and she sighed.

"Godric."

"You cried…for me?" I asked shocked even after all these years I could be surprised. I saw her letting few tears drop, but actually cried… a lot, her brother said.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"You don't have to tell how pathetic I am, I already know it and my brother doesn't always know when to shut up," she told me.

"You're not pathetic, Sookie. I know that you feel like I only like you because you remind me of Rose, that's not true. You're more beautiful than she ever was, kinder…just anything that tells _more." _

"But…"

"Not buts! Plus for all that, I'm falling in love with _you_. Rose was always like a sister to me. She was more to Eric, but like a sister to _me_."

"You're falling in love with me?" she asked insecurely.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Yes," I told her caressing her cheek with my right hand even though I was afraid she would slap it away. She sighed.

"I might be falling in love with you, that's why it hurt so much when I thought you didn't care about me at all."

"Why did you think that? Haven't I told you how great…_perfect_ you are?"

"All my life I've heard people's thoughts, how they think very little of me…negative things even my own family," she told me "Wait a minute…you think I'm…perfect?" she smiled and I took hold of her face.

"Of course I think…You're the reason I didn't met the sun the day we met."

"You can't! she panicked. I kissed her in to her lips.

"Don't worry," I said kissing her neck.

"I can't," kissing her just behind her ear.

"Leave you," I said kissing her cheek.

"…Even if you asked me to," I told her kissing her mouth again with everything I got before she broke away to breath.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

"Forgive me?" I asked with what I think was my puppy dog look and kissed her jaw.

"Y-Yes," she murmured and kissed me with passion.

* * *

_A/N: So let me say just… that I'm really unsure of this chapter and yes…just let me know what you feel about it? Do you think Sookie forgave him too quickly? He wasn't at fault but still… And what do you think about Eric and Godric's "talk"? Please review. And to think last chapter was supposed to be a happy one xD but then I thought that it was time to have some twist to the storyline so now…just…I will shut up now :D_


	8. Unspeakable

_I was unfeeling  
when you discovered me  
Gave me a reason  
To not deny my needs  
I was unwilling  
to give my love away  
But you decided  
To give yours anyway_

I was able to get Sookie to agree to a new meeting with Eric. First she was against it, because of what happened the last time, but finally agreed to it, for me. I was kind of nervous…did I just think that? Me—nervous?

It's still weird being in my head sometimes. When I listen to my thoughts…It's just so…weird.

"Are you sure about this, Godric?" Sookie asked. It was day after she forgave me and we were once again meeting Eric. This time without Pam, because she could be pretty mean. I don't get it…why she works in a bar full of humans if she despises them?

"Sookie, trust me. Everything will go fine. Eric knows now how I feel about you and we're not meeting in his bar. This is his house, where he never let any humans to enter," I informed him.

"Maybe then we should meet somewhere else?" she murmured.

"_Sookie_," I said firmly.

"Mm?" she asked.

"Are you still unsure of my feelings towards you?" I asked.

What else could I really say to her? I wasn't romantic kind of a guy.

I saw her thinking a little while and then said certainly: "No, I'm not."

"It's just…" She said trailing off.

"My child?" I asked her.

"Yes, but you vampires have that super hearing so I'm sure he is listening everything we're saying, Godric so I think we should just go inside perhaps?" she asked.

I was going to knock the door, but Sookie said "Wait," and I turned to look at her. She just smiled at me and took a hold of the hem of my jacket and kissed me.

"Now, we can go," she told me and I laughed.

_Oh I can't express  
The feeling I possess for you baby_

I didn't even have time to raise my hand when Eric had already opened the door.

"Are you two coming or what?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes," I told him and took a hold of Sookie's hand.

"I was already thinking that she would make you go," Eric said.

"'she's right here, you know?" Sookie asked Eric.

"Right," Eric said.

"Behave," I told him.

"Anyway…I don't have all day," Eric said and Sookie laughed, so we both turned to look at her.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"What is it, little human?" Eric asked.

"Just…a vampire worried about time," she shrugged her shoulders.

We both smiled to her.

_All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't describe it  
All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't define  
Unspeakable_

"So…" Sookie started.

I just looked between two most important people in my life, having a staring contest like children.

"…like this isn't awkward at all," she murmured so quietly that if we weren't vampires we wouldn't have heard.

Eric laughed at her and she blushed the second she remembered she was with two vampires, who had super hearing. Sookie coughed and showed her hand to shake hands with Eric and said: "Sookie Stackhouse.". But Eric just looked at it.

"Sorry, forgot that vampire doesn't like touching," she said and was going to take her hand back, but Eric took it.

"Eric Northman," he said and I smiled to them.

_Mmmmm, oh yeah_

"Should we go to the living room to…talk?" Eric asked.

We walked to my child's living room. I sat down with Sookie on the couch and Eric sat on the chair opposite us. I put my hand to Sookie's leg and she looked at me smiling lovingly, but I saw that she was nervous.

_Never thought I needed  
someone to call my own  
But now that you've got me  
Don't ever let me go  
You leave me unwanting  
You silence every need  
Nothing is missing  
No love is so complete_

"So you're Godric's child?" Sookie asked.

"So you are the girl Godric is so obsessed with?" Eric asked smirking.

"I wouldn't say _obsessed_," I murmured, but both of them heard me.

"Really?" Eric asked.

"He's just…romantic," Sookie told him smiling and the weird thing was that Eric smiled back genuinely.

"You really like Godric?" Eric asked her and Sookie moved a little bit in her seat.

Sookie gulped and said:" Yes," firmly.

_Oh I can't express_

_The feeling I posses for you baby_

At first it was awkward…I guess you can imagine? Anyway after that we kind of talked about nothing to everything. Like how I met Eric to Sookie's life with her brother and grandma.

_All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't describe it  
All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't define  
Unspeakable_

"Well good then! I guess I need to…" Eric started and then took a breath of air, which he didn't need to do.

"Eric?" Sookie asked concerned "Are you OK?" She is always concerned about other people. She's awesome like that.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," Eric said in really quiet voice to Sookie. I was shocked, because Eric never said those words to anyone

Maybe sometimes to me but I'm his maker. But never to anyone else…Normally he would prefer to stake himself than say something like this to a human. I saw that he was really trying _for me_.

"I don't think I heard you," Sookie said smiling.

"I'm sorry," Eric told her.

"It's OK," she told him. Can this one girl be more amazing?

_Never had this feeling  
That brings me to my knees  
You helped me recover  
What's been eluding me  
You're a sensation  
That makes my love run free  
And now I'm speechless  
It's all so clear to me_

Soon after that we left to walk to Sookie's car. It was old yellow one. I don't know a lot about cars, because I usually just fly, but I was kind of afraid for Sookie's safety.

"Well was that as bad as you thought it would be?" I asked her.

"No," she told me. I smiled to her.

"I like Eric. He's kind of jerk sometimes, but he can be nice too…Weird thing to say about vampire, right?" She asked me.

"Am I not nice?" I asked her smirking.

"You are," she said "But that's different."

"And how's that?" I asked curiously.

"You. Are. My. Boyfriend."

_All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't describe it  
All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't define it_

"Is that so?" I asked smirking.

I was looking at the road, because I was driving. If I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have felt her coming closer to me.

"And don't you forget about it, _vampire_," she whispered in my ear as her tongue lightly darted out and licked it, turning me on.

I felt her looking at my hard on and before I knew it, her hand slowly drifted up my thigh and stopped just short of the large bulge in my pants. If I were human I would have driven us into a lake, ditch, a tree or… something.

"Sookie," I moaned.

"Yes, _boyfriend?_" she asked me innocently.

_All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable (you leave me unspeakable)  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't describe it  
All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't define it (unspeakable)_

* * *

_A/N: Okay so I have been having writers block…That's the reason this took so long. Right now you guys can make requests what you want to see in this fic (and the chapter will be dedicated to those whose ideas I will use). I will try to write next chapter sooner so you guys don't need to wait so long thank you lovelies to reviewing _

_xoxo_

_Lyrics: Ace Of Base - Unspeakable_


	9. Mad World

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

I can't believe _my angel_ was teasing me last night. I can't stop thinking about her…or smiling. Eric and Pam are getting annoyed at my happy attitude, but I can't help it. She makes me _happy_. Who would have thought that I would be this happy, just being a part of her life? Just a little while ago, I was ready to end my undead life.

I didn't have any purpose to keep living and now, I just don't want to or can't even leave her, even if she asked me to. I would just have to watch over her from afar, I guess.

This is getting me nowhere.

I will see her later tonight, but now I have business to attend to.

I vampire speeded to him. I guess his face was somewhere behind his bruises.

_Rene._

I know I told Sookie, that I wouldn't do anything to him but I'm a vampire. What did you expect? For me to just sit and wait him to attack Sookie in a day time—when I can't protect her?

"Wow! Where did you come from?" he asked me and flinched. I guess his bruises hurt—a lot.

"You will leave Sookie alone," I told him firmly.

I didn't want to glamour him. He started laughing.

"That bitch?" he asked "She's only caused so much suffer for everyone. Yeah. She's such a freak."

I didn't say anything about hurting him.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Next thing I know is that my hand is in his neck and his legs are in the air.

I'm not sure what he was trying to say, but it sounded like: "_Let me go_."

"And why would I do that? Did you let go of my angel?"

Now he looked confused.

"Sookie," I told him with my obviously voice.

I saw that he let some of his tears go, but I just tighten my hold of him until he lost his consciousness. Then I loosened my hold of him, but let my fangs come down. Next thing I did, was that I bit his neck until I heard a voice.

I cleaned the blood from my mouth before I saw him.

Jason. Sookie's brother. Oh great. He was friends with this _idiot_, like he didn't hate me enough before.

"Godric?" I heard him asking in front of me.

"Jason," I nodded to him.

"What happened?!" he asked me yelling.

I started saying something, but he just continued, "Gran and Sookie are going to kill me!"

Now I was confused.

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had_

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" he was yelling and pulling at his hair.

"Jason…what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I was just so angry you know? He attacked Sookie and then blamed her about a lot of stuff that weren't even her fault, like our parents dying or that his sister left with some weird guy. They were friends, you know?"

"Who?" I didn't like the fact that he was speaking—a lot and I didn't have idea about what.

"Sookie and Cindy. She's Rene's sister," he told me "Rene thinks that Sookie somehow made her a freak too and…I don't know! But I don't care right now because Sookie and gran are going to kill me!"

"Why?" I asked.

"I beat Rene to death with my bat!"

I was confused just a second then I got it and looked at Rene. Jason caused his bruises and now thought he had caused this. _Oh crap_.

_I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very very, mad world, mad world_

"Actually…"

"What?" he asked me.

"That was…me…kinda," I told him.

"It was?" he asked me.

"Well…he hurt Sookie," I told him firmly.

"I know," he sighted "The main reason why I hit him. Well I like his new look, don't you?" he asked me.

I smiled.

"And…" he sighted "I'm sorry"

I looked at him.

"…for being such an ass to you, but she is my sister and only family member besides gran, you know?"

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

I was kind of happy to hear those words. It wouldn't be nice if Sookie's only brother would hate me.

"Yes. We need to take care of her," I told him.

"Yes…And I can't believe I'm saying this but we need to take Rene to the hospital," he told me.

"Really?" I whined. I was so close of taking care of him.

"I would like to keep my head, don't you?"

He's right Sookie would hate us. She's too nice to let us hurt Rene. I love and hate that about her.

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

We took Rene to the hospital, much to my displeasure and then Jason drove us to their home. We had some 'bonding time' today. He wasn't as bad as I first thought. He was just trying to look after his sister.

I was still kind of nervous that I would say something so bad that Jason would think that I wasn't good enough for his sister, which I wasn't but that's not the point!

When we came to their road, I saw her on the porch. She was reading some kind of a book.

"Jason's home!" I heard her yelling to the front door. She obviously hadn't seen me yet. She just focused back on her book.

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had_

"And I brought company," he yelled and winked at me. That's weird, but I just smiled at Sookie who now was looking at me as we walked towards her.

"Godric!" she yelled smiling and put her book down.

Next thing I know, she is hugging me, her hands behind my neck. We were lost in to each other's eyes. I forgot Jason was standing next to us and didn't notice until after I kissed his sister and Jason fake coughed.

"See you inside, little sis," he told her awkwardly.

After Jason was inside we sat down.

"What are you reading? I asked, taking her book. She just looked at me until she saw that I took her book. Her eyes went wider and then she blushed.

"Fifty shades of grey," I read out loud. She took her book back.

"What kind of story is it? It's got you blushing. Don't get me wrong you're really cute when you blush, _Miss Stackhouse_," I told her.

She smiled at me, still blushing. I kissed her deeply and slowly.

"I need to tell you something," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

_I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles_

"I-I" How can I say it? What if she actually will hate me?

"You what?" she asked me.

I swallowed and then told her: "I almost killed Rene today."

_It's a very very, mad world, mad world  
Enlarge your world, mad world_

* * *

_N/A: Dedicated to Perfecta999 (I'm sorry this was supposed to be dark Godric, but I just couldn't do it!)_

_majestic seahorse: Could you tell me details, what you would like between them? I will think about it c:_

_Vanilla: There might be, but because I haven't even got my first kiss, I won't promise they will be good._

_Vanillasweetgirl: There might be some of those, all or maybe nothing. Time will tell wink wink_

_ddshipper9692: thank you for being my beta! (;_

_Perfecta999: I did try, but just wasn't __successful. I will try more in later chapters, but I just couldn't kill Rene. He didn't do so much to Sookie so I think Sookie would have hated him if he would have killed Rene._

_AND THANK YOU TO ALL OTHER REVIEWERS! I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS._

_Song: Gary Jules – Mad World_


	10. She Will Be Loved

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

I was surprised yesterday, because Sookie didn't kill me or her brother. She just gave us a lecture. I felt like I was a teenager again, which I technically am but you know what I mean. I haven't felt like a teenager since I was turned.

"_You did what?" Sookie was yelling to me._

"_Well…He was already on bruised by your brother, but I just kind of… strangled him.." _

"_Jason?" I could hear shock in her voice and then looked at me._

"_What else?" she asked._

"_Hmm?"_

"_ .Did you do to him?"_

"_I bit him."_

"_But you promised!"_

"_He hurt you Sookie! What was I supposed to do?" I screamed, even though I didn't mean to._

"_I know that it's not in your nature, but I can't be afraid of someone getting hurt because of me. You get that, right?"_

"_I get that, but if someone hurts you, you bet I will hurt them. I will never let anything happen to you. I would prefer meeting the sun than see you hurt, angel."_

_I heard her sighing._

"_Do you burn, if you went to the sun?"_

"_Yes," I confirmed her suspicion._

"_Don't talk like that, Godric. You don't like seeing me hurt…and I feel the same way, you know?"_

"_You do?" I smiled._

"_Yes." She said frowning at me._

"_You're not angry at me for what I did to Rene?" I asked._

"_No. I might not like it, but I'm not mad. Just..." Sookie trailed off._

"_Just?"_

"_Please don't kill him."_

"_I can't promise that, but if he keeps his hands and thoughts to himself. He will stay alive."_

"_Godric." She said giving me a stern look._

"_I told you, I will try didn't I?"_

"_True, but I have to go to give a lecture to my idiot brother," She kissed me after saying that. She stood up and was walking to the door._

_She stops and turned to me saying: "Are you free tomorrow?"_

"_What did you have on your mind?" I asked._

"_Just…My gran would like to meet you officially," she told me nervously._

"_Okay. See you tomorrow," I told her and she went inside smiling._

_I stood up and could hear Sookie yelling: " Jason! We have to talk. Get you butt down here!"_

_I left laughing a little__._

So now I was trying different kind of clothes that Pam has bought to my closet. I was kind of nervous about 'offically' meeting Sookie's gran, because I knew how close they are.

I was looking at myself from the mirror when Eric and Pam came to the room.

"Are you going back to Texas?" Pam asked me.

"No. Why?"

"It's just… you're worrying over your clothes. You haven't since your first date with Sookie and you normally do it only when you're meeting some important person," They told me.

"Sookie is important," I told them.

"She's a mere human," Pam said.

"So where are you going?" Eric asked me.

"I'm meeting her gran," I told them.

"What? Did you meet the parents already?" Pam asked smirking.

"Actually her parents are dead," I told her.

"Really?" Pam asked uninterested.

"Yes, but I need to go now." I was going to go, but then I was thinking about yesterday again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"Have either of you heard of a book called, Fifty shades of Grey?" I asked remembering Sookie's book and her blush.

Pam started laughing

"Why do you ask?" Eric asked smirking.

"What?" I asked confused.

So they explained, what _my angel_ was reading…

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

So now I was standing in front of her door and knocked. I had to wait maybe twenty seconds before the door was opened. Jason was behind the door and he was just standing there until Adele came behind him.

"Come in. Godric, was it?" she asked smiling and then she looked at her grandson.

"Move it, Jason so our guest can come in."

"Oh, right." he said moving away so I could enter and at the same time Sookie came down the stairs smiling sadly.

"Is Jason giving you a hard time?" she asked.

"No, he's not." I told her.

I took Adele's hand to shake it.

"Godric. It's nice to officially meet the person who raised _my angel_," I told her.

"Sookie, an angel!" Jason exclaimed before he started laughing.

"She is my angel," I told him honestly.

"Adele Stackhouse," she said ignoring Jason and I kissed her hand.

"Old fashioned?" she asked smiling.

"A little," I smirked.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

We went to the living room. It was like our thing. Sookie and Godric versus the family. First it was mine and now hers.

"So how did you met?" Jason asked us.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

"I was just walking when I heard Sookie's voice and first I thought it was a voice of one of my friends that I haven't seen in a long time, but then I saw Sookie," I told him taking a hold of her hand. "And she was most beautiful girl, I've ever seen."

"That's…cheesy!" Jason said before laughing again.

"Jason!" Adele yelled.

I think Sookie saw that I was getting insecure, because she smiled at me convincingly. How were you supposed to behave in situations like this? I was really old vampire. One of the oldest, but I had never met a family before.

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

But I wanted to try for her. For Sookie. My angel. So it didn't matter if I was bad at this as long as I tried my best.

"What do your parents do?" Adele asked me.

"They're dead." I told her.

"I'm so sorry," she told me. I will never get this thing that humans apologize, because it's not like it's their fault.

"It was a long time ago," I said.

"Who takes care of you then?" she asked me.

"My brother and sister. They own a bar together," I kind of lied and Sookie looked at me.

Only kind of, because Eric is my _Father... brother... son__..._

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah._

After that we talked mostly about Sookie's childhood and Jason promised to snap my neck with his bare hand, if I ever hurt his little sister.

"Well...Why won't you two go to a walk and then Sookie come straight home," Adele said.

"Gran!" Jason yelled.

"I promise to bring her back in once peace," I told Jason.

Before I knew it, Sookie was pulling me out of the door.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
_

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be such an ass sometimes," she told me.

"He just cares about you," I told her. "I'm not complaining."

"I just want to thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For coming here, I know you did it for me."

"I would do anything for you," I told her pulling her closer to me.

"You would?" she asked and kissed me in the corner of my mouth.

"I would," I confirmed.

"I can't stop think about you," she told me and that was my undoing. I put my other hand to her hip and the other one to behind her head bringing her closer.

"I can't stop thinking about you either," I told her, my mouth just a breath from hers.

I kissed her and she kissed me back passionately.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

* * *

_A/N: That was the chapter 10 (: I thought it was time for Adele and Godric for officially meet. I'm not really proud of this chapter, but any thoughts?_

_MAROON 5 – She will be loved_


	11. Diamonds

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

I had shocking news to tell Eric and Pam after my visit with Sookie and her family. I had decided, that I wouldn't be returning to Texas. I am moving to Shreveport.

After all this time with Sookie, I realized that I was not falling in love with her but that I _am_ in love with her.

Eric was really confused. He thinks I'm crazy, only because I am willing to leave my position as sheriff of area nine for Sookie, _the mere human_.

Do you know what the ironic part is? Maybe few seconds later, we found out that she was not. Niall Brigant "teleported" to us. He is a fairy prince. He had green eyes and pale long hair. Niall revealed that he is Sookie's great grandfather.

I don't know how I missed that. I'd had fairy blood before, but it was so long ago. When I still thought nothing of humans or other supers. All I cared about was blood.

So here I was now, in front of her door again. Lucky for me it was her this time and not her brother who opened the door. She was smiling.

"Sookie."

"Godric," she mocked me.

"I need to talk to you and your gran," I told her.

"What is it? You seem serious."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh! Sorry. Yes!" she closed the door after me.

"Is your brother home?" I asked.

"No, he has practice," she informed me.

We walked in the living room, where Adele was sitting and reading a book.

"Sookie?" Adele asked.

"I need to talk to both of you," I told Adele. I sat in the couch with Sookie.

_Find light in the beautiful sea_

_I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

"What is it, Godric?"

"First of all, I think I should inform you that…I'm a vampire," I told her.

"Godric!" Sookie screamed.

"This is about Fintann, isn't it?" Adele asked me.

"Yes," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Niall came to informs us, that Sookie is in danger," I told her.

"Who is Fintann?" Sookie suddenly asked.

"Sookie…Dear. Fintann is your grandfather."

"What? How about granddaddy Earl?" Sookie asked shocked.

So Adele Stackhouse told her granddaughter the story of how she met Fintann Brigant. How she fell in love with him and Fintann with her. How he offered to father children for her since her husband, Earl Stackhouse was unable to have children. This was how Sookie got to know that she was 1/8 fairy and 7/8 human. She was what they called hybrid.

"So what you are saying is…I am human-fairy hybrid?" she asked unsurely.

"Yes," I told her at the same time as Adele.

I saw that she was shocked, so I went closer to her and hugged her and she hugged back.

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

I knew that I shouldn't keep hugging and holding her as I needed to focus, but I was just so close to her and could smell, hear and feel her…

I brought out of my thoughts were going when Adele asked: "So what's the danger?"

"Niall told me that vampire William Compton…"

"Compton?" she asked.

"Yes, Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq sent him few days ago after Sookie" I told her.

"I was wondering why he moved in the old Compton house," Sookie out loud.

"He's here already?" I asked shocked.

"Yes," Adele informed me.

"That's sooner than I thought," I said.

"What can we do?" Sookie asked.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, Could I possibly take Sookie home with me?"

"What?" Adele asked shocked.

"It would be safer for her; if I could be with her 24/7 don't you think? And I cannot stay here."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Sunlight," Sookie informed her.

"I will of course take care of her and make sure that she goes to school on time,"

Adele sighted, but then agreed. She knew it was better for her so Mr. William Compton couldn't touch even a hair on Sookie's head.

"Why does she, the queen even want with me? Why not Jason? He's much prettier to look at!" Sookie suddenly said and I laughed at her comment.

"Because you have the spark as Jason does not," Adele told her.

"How do you know that?" I asked. I knew that she knew what Fintann was, but how did she know if her grandson had the spark?

"Yes…How do you know it, gran?" Sookie asked.

"Desmond," she told me.

"The half demon?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, Fintann sent him to my children and grandchildren to see if they had 'the spark'," Adele told us.

"I see," Sookie said "And why didn't you tell me and/or Jason that we have living relatives? And I don't mean Hadley. Where is she anyway?"

"She ran away from that rehab few months ago. I don't know where she is now," she told her.

"I think she's with Sophie-Anne," I told them.

"_Oh dear_," Adele said at the same time that Sookie yelled: "What?!"

"How do you think the Queen got to know about the fact that you're fairy? Hadley told her about your abilities," I told her.

"Can I go gran? I really think Godric could keep me safe," she told her gran.

"Of course. I have always thought that you can take care of yourself. You have often taken care of me, and Jason too. You should go, but you must go to school, understood _young lady_?"

_I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I left the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes_

"Yes, gran" she said and then hugged her grandmother.

"Thank you for trusting me," I heard her whispering in her gran's ear.

Adele nodded at her granddaughter and then looked at me.

"Keep her safe," she told me.

_So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

"Bye gran," she said hugging Adele again.

Sookie took hold of my hand, but then turned to look at Adele again.

"But please,_ please_ don't tell Jason where I went. He would cause chaos until he found me and tried to kick Godric's ass," she said.

"Don't worry, Sookie. Just be safe."

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

"Let's go home," I said to _my angel_ smiling to her.

"Home," she said smiling "I like the sound of that."

"I like it too. I will send my day man to buy you some food and I should warn you that I don't really have anything at my house except a bed," I told her.

"And why is that?" she asked me shyly.

"Because I just bought it few days ago, when I decided to stay here and not return to Texas."

"You will stay here with Eric and me?" She asked smiling widely.

"I will."

"I need to tell you something," she told me.

"Tell me."

"Don't freak out."

Now I was little afraid. What if this was something to do with Compton or Rene? What if Rene didn't leave her alone?

"What is it?"

"Yesterday…" I don't like start of that sentence "…when I said I can't stop thinking about you, I wanted to tell you…but I was too afraid so I will say it now."

"Sookie?" I asked.

"I love you, Godfrey…Godric however you want me to call you…The point is first time in my life I'm in love…with you," she told me honestly.

"Two thousand years and I can still be surprised. In this, I see God. I'm in love with you too. I love you so much it sometimes hurt."

_Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

* * *

_N/A: _Alex Goot, Julia Sheer, Chad Sugg COVER – Diamonds.

Any thoughts of chapter 11?

Stay tuned…

x Jamsu


	12. Paradise

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes_

"Here we are. What do you think?" I asked Sookie when we arrived to my house.

"Wow," she said.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"You said it was house."

"It is," I said confused.

"This is not a house."

"Sookie?" I asked worried.

"It's a mansion."

"Is that bad thing?"

"No, I like it," she told me smiling.

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

"When I was little, I always thought living like this," she giggled.

"Really?" I asked interested.

"Yeah."

I looked at her in to her eyes until I noticed that I was practically staring at her eyes.

"It was always the place like this or gran's house."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked me.

"For taking you away from your gran and brother, for Sophie-Ann coming after you, for Rene…for everything."

"It's not your fault, Godric. And you already apologized of doing what you did to Rene. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"And why is that? I asked her.

"If we haven't met, you wouldn't worry about your queen, Rene or taking care of me. All of this only because of me. You should be in Texas," she told me.

"What would I do in Texas?"

"Taking care of vampire business and having fun…maybe?"

"Before you, Sookie. I didn't feel anything. I only felt empty. I could feel only through Eric because of our maker-child bond. I was ready to end myself that night," I told her.

"Don't speak like that," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, Sookie. I don't feel like that, as long as I have you…I will live my undead life fullest."

"I love you," she told me.

"I love you too, _my angel_."

She kissed me, keeping her hand in head as mine went to her waist.

"Come. I will show you around," I told her.

"OK."

So, I showed her my "mansion" like she said. There was not a lot to show. My… Our mansion (god I loved to call it ours) had only kitchen, bed in bedroom and some carpets.

_And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

"My stuff should come soon from Texas and after that we can buy furniture and anything you would like," I said.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Well…it is your house too now."

"Right," she said unsurely.

"Sookie," I said firmly.

"Mmmmm" she hummed in response.

"Anything, just say the word and it is yours. You don't ever need to worry about money again. I have lived so long that I have more money than I know what to do with. Anything and everything, you want or need is yours, just ask." I said firmly.

"I know," she told me "But that doesn't mean I want to use it."

"You need to get used to it," I told her firmly and she turned to look at me.

"What if I told you I will make everything in my power to make you happy until the day I die?" I asked kissing her cheek.

"I would say that you are impossible," she told me.

"I know," I grinned at her and she laughed.

"I think we should go to sleep already," I told her.

"Why?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"It's already 3 am, and if I remember correctly you have school tomorrow."

"Right, I forgot," she smiled to me.

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_

_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

"Did you take your pajamas?" I asked her and she blushed.

"No," she confessed "I forgot. I only took some clothes to school. I should go to grams tomorrow to get some more clothes, though."

"No need," I said and she looked at me questioningly.

"I will give you some money and you will go tomorrow with Jack," I told her.

"Who is Jack?" she asked confused.

"He is my day man; he will take you to school tomorrow."

"What?"

"How else you think you would get back to Bon Temps, when I am sleeping?" I asked her.

"The bus?" she asked me.

"Sookie, could you please just do what I ask of you? It would please me," I told her.

"OK. If it's that important to you, I will do it."

I walk to my closet and said: "You can have one of my shirts since you don't have anything with you that you could sleep with."

I took one of my shirts from my closet and gave it to her.

"I can do that," she said smiling little bit.

"You can change in the bathroom," I told her.

_This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

When she came back, she cleared her throat so I turned to look at her. And did she look sexy. She didn't have anything, but my shirt which ended just before her knees. Adding to that, she was blushing. This girl will be the end of me.

I cleared my throat, so I could concentrate again to the fact that she would be here looking this hot.

"Because there is only one bed and no coach, I will sleep in the floor and you in the bed," I told her.

"That bed is big, so you can sleep in it with me," she told me and blushed when I just stared at her.

"If you want to, I mean." She said

You have no idea, how much.

"OK," I said.

"Which side of the bed you want to sleep in?" I asked her.

"Left, if that's okay?" she asked shyly.

_This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

So we went to the bed. She on the left side and me to the right side.

"Keep your hands to yourself or you will move to the cold, hard floor," she joked.

Hard. That I was. Even more so, when she decided to spoon with me. The heat from her body was delicious.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked her.

She giggled and asked: "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," I told her smiling at how innocent she is. Luckily for me I was facing the wall, not her so she didn't see it.

* * *

_N/A: I made you wait and you got only this poor chapter, I apologize. I have been busy. I had some school stuff, but today started my summer holiday! ;) So I will try to update more. The time will tell, if I will succeed on that._

_So Niall knew about Godric and Sookie dating and that Godric is a vampire so, he came to warn about Bill so they could keep her safe. I was planning on Niall having someone in the court and he has looked after Sookie's cousin even though she doesn't have the spark. (If some people were wondering after last chapter. I already PM this one of the reviewers)_

_Lyrics used: Coldplay - Paradise _


	13. Stupid Girl

_Wanna love ya  
Wanna bug ya  
Wanna squeeze ya  
Stupid girl_

I am worried. I haven't seen Sookie Stackhouse since I met her. Even though first, I just wanted to get close to her because vampire queen of Louisiana asked me to. I now find myself interested in her. She did look like delicious and adding to that, she is untouched. I could change that…I will change that. ME! Not that other vampire.

If my information is correct his name is Godric. He is about 2 000 years old, maker of Eric Northman (sheriff of area five) and Rose… something. I don't remember her last name. She wasn't anything important to me and she has been missing…like forever.

Can you believe it? She is broke! The queen is broke. And she needs me to get her Sookie, because she thinks Sookie might be a fairy. Yeah right! And that she might have telepathic powers.

I am William Compton! I have better things to do than babysit humans, but did she listen to me? NO!

My personal option is that her little girlfriend was lying. Sophie-Ann's girlfriend is cousin of the one and only Sookie Stackhouse and that Sookie is kind of crazy, because of her "power". I think Hadley is just afraid that the queen will get bored of her soon and I think she might be right.

_Wanna touch ya,  
Wanna take ya,  
Wanna shut ya,  
Stupid girl. _

I murdered only living Compton left, so I could move next door and win Sookie's trust. It is kinda hard, when she is almost always out with Godric. I can't stand the thought of it.

Living like a human, alone….Things that I need to do my queen! I should have stayed with my maker, Lorena.

_I can't take this,  
Born to break this.  
_

I went to introduce myself as Bill Compton, because nobody else than Lorena can call me William anymore. She is my lover. She was one of the reasons why I was pissed about my 'job'.

"_You are to get her to my court with any means necessary, seduce her if you have to. I don't care! I only care about you succeeding in getting her here. She will help me getting rich again. AND I think her cousin is lonely in the day time_," she told me when she gave me this job.

_She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl _

I went to girl's house, because maybe if grandmother liked me…Who knows! I might look like about 40- years old, but that doesn't mean that I'm not perfect for her. I am me, after all. I _will _seduce her.

_I'm a loner,  
I'm a loser,  
I'm a winner,  
In my mind. _

"Mr. Compton," the old lady said. She smelled of fear. I love that smell, but why was she afraid of me?

"Is your granddaughter home?" I asked her.

"No. She is not," she told me.

"May I come in?" I asked smiling, but it didn't reach my eyes. I hate old people.

They just are disgusting. Maybe I could eat her? I don't think Sookie would care, do you? I mean old people are just pain in the ass, right? And I am hungry.

The queen said that I can only drink True Blood, but how can any vampire do that without throwing it up?

"You may not," she said angrily.

_I'm a bad one,  
I'm a good one,  
I'm a sick one,  
With a smile. _

_I can't take this,  
Born to break this. _

"And why not?" I smirked at her.

"I'm busy, Mr. Compton," she said firmly, but tried to be polite.

"Well…when is Sookie coming home?" I asked innocently "I just would like to speak to her."

"I don't know," she said looking to my eyes.

"You don't know?" I asked angrily "What kind of guardian are you, if you don't know when she's coming home. Tomorrow is school, right?"

"Yes, but…" she murmured.

"But what, Mrs. Stackhouse!" I was yelling now. I was losing my patient now.

"She's staying out of town," she told me.

_She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl _

She is not staying in Bon Temps! And she is only reason why I moved here and left my beloved Lorena! How did she dare to leave! I didn't give her permission to do that, did I?! Why I always have to do everything in the hard way? I think that vampire…Godric kidnapped her! She wouldn't just leave! That stupid, stupid girl!

_[acoustic break]__  
__Stupid girl, Stupid girl _

I will have her! Do you know how hard it is to find virgin these days? Old times you had to court lady (not that Sookie was one…leaving with a random vampire!) and boring stuff like that, but these days girls lose it already on age twelve or close to that age at least.

_(whoa) _

I will make her and that little boy pay! Well…he is older than me. BUT! She looks like 14-years old teenager. No one and I mean no one defies me! I don't get it. Why did she go away? Does she think that this is over now? Well she is wrong! This just got interesting.

_She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

I will have her. I want her now more than ever. _Game on. _I will have her body and blood, but first I will kill Godric in front of her eyes and she can't do anything but watch. After that I will crush her and then take her to the queen. After that I will get back to Lorena and we will laugh how naïve this so called telepath was, thinking that she could get away from ME!

* * *

_N/A: So there was something in Bill's POV. I'm worried about this chater, but whatever. At least I updated soon, right? What do you think? Sorry if some of you like Bill. He just is "the villain" in this story. This was my shortest chapter, because I really didn't know what to write but you got the picture, right? And sorry that it didn't have any Sookie/Godric...  
_

_Lyrics used: Cold – stupid girl_


	14. New Way Home

_My home is where your heart is,  
Want you to know you own it,  
And that you've had it from the start.  
I hate to see your tears,  
There are things you need to hear,  
Let me talk to you baby._

I woke up when the sun went down and went immediately looking for Sookie. I didn't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. The whole house was furnished already.

"Sookie?" I called her and she came running to the living room.

"What's wrong?" she asked panicked, but when she saw my face she realised what was wrong.

"Oh!" she said "I hope you don't mind that I furnished it already, but don't worry if you don't like it we can return them and buy what you like." She rambled and blushed.

"No. I like it," I told her honestly.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Really," I told her.

"Good, I was kinda worried." She said blushing a shade darker and making me smile at her lovingly.

"I told you to buy them, didn't I?" I said, "I just was surprised is all."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"You…did all this while I was sleeping? You went school, right?" I asked while marveling at her organisational skills.

"Yes," she smiled to me "I went to school."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to skip it."

"But why? I could stay here," she said.

"Do you want to stay here with me, where I can keep you safe?" I asked seriously.

"Of course I do," she told me.

"Then you must go to school, so Adele won't think that I'm bad for you." I said seriously.

"Don't worry, I will," she promised.

"Good…So how was your day?" I asked.

Sookie started telling me about school, how she met my day man and how they went shopping for clothes and some furniture. She told me that my things from Texas came while I was sleeping and where she put them.

_Cause you need things he cannot buy,  
Yeah you want him to make you smile,  
Carving our names in a tree,  
Just you and me, the rain can't wash that away..._

"Where were you when I called you?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked me.

"Just wondering, I told her.

"I was just in the kitchen, looking for something to eat."

"You're hungry?" I asked concerned.

I guess she noticed my concern, because she replied: "Not really," at the same time as her stomach rumbled.

"No?" I asked amused and she laughed.

"Ok, maybe a little," she said and her stomach did it again.

"a little?" I asked and now it was me, who was laughing and she turned to walk to the kitchen.

_New way home  
I dream a little dream of ya,  
To be with ya  
Stone by stone  
I'm working on a dream for ya  
The best for ya  
[x2]_

Sookie went to make food when I had to make some business calls and I also called Eric, Niall and Adele. Eric told me that some weird reason Pam was worried that Sookie was going to kill me while I was asleep. Eric trusted Sookie, but only a little bit. He told me to be careful like Sookie would do something like that. I can't imagine her killing even a fly.

I'm still amazed that she didn't let me do anything to boy called Rene, even after everything he did to her.

The phone calls to Niall and Adele were both brief. I just informed that Sookie was safe and stuff like that. Adele told me that Bill came to see her after we left and he was pissed as hell, trying to get her invite him in.

After these calls, I went to the kitchen to _my angel_. I pressed my front body to her back and smelled her hair.

"What are you doing?"

"M-mm…just some spaghetti and meat sauce," she told me and continued to do her food.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"I think so," she told me "I'm almost done."

"Can I help somehow?" I asked her.

"Y-yes," she murmured.

"Yes?" I questioned seductively.

"Stop," Sookie said.

"Stop what?" I asked pulling her hair to the left side of her neck.

"Doing that," she tried to say it firmly, but it came out as more of a breathy sigh.

"What?" I asked teasing her and kissing her right shoulder.

"You're making me lose my focus and I might burn the house down," she murmured.

"I am not," I told her "But you keep doing cooking your food, we can't have you going hungry now, can we?"

I started kissing, licking and then sucked her, just behind her ear.

She sighed and then turned around, taking my head in her hands, holding me in place and started kissing me like she meant it.

_Your home is where my heart is,  
Want you to know that I want it that way,  
Let me have it that way.  
I'd love to feel you near,  
There are things you need to see,  
Ooh let me show it to ya baby._

After our make-out session, she finished making her food and then started eating it. She looked so beautiful, even while eating and most vampires think that food is nauseating. I had to try really hard not to touch her anywhere and everywhere.

_Cause I got things he cannot buy,  
I know that I can make you smile,  
Carving our names in tree,  
Just you and me, the rain can't wash that away..._

I smiled when I noticed that somehow she managed to get some of the sauce on her nose. A little blob right on the tip.

"What?" she asked, after swallowing her mouthful and I started laughing at her.

"You're just so adorable," I told her lovingly.

"Adorable?" she questioned with laughter in her voice.

"Adorable," I confirmed and wiped the sauce off of her nose with my finger.

She looked at me weirdly and I showed her my finger and then Sookie did something I wasn't expecting. She grabbed my finger and put in her mouth and started sucking it clean, in a very 'unclean' way. She then smirked when she noticed that I had parted my lips and was panting a little. God I was so turned on.

"Maybe you're not my angel after all…maybe you're my imp," I told her and she giggled. I loved hearing that sound.

_New way home  
I dream a little dream of ya,  
To be with ya  
Stone by stone  
I'm working on a dream for ya  
The best for ya  
[x2]_

"Sookie?" I asked unsurely.

"Mmmmm?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

"What would you think of..?" I started, but then I didn't know how to say it.

"Of…?" she asked taking a sip of her milk.

"Bonding with me?" I blurted out in a rush and she spilled some of the milk on the table.

"What?" she asked me confused. I started rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

_I know that these are the times,_

_When people lock their doors,_

_And hide inside._

_Girl, I know if you'll be mine,_

_You're safe here with me,_

_'Til the end of time..._

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Exactly what I said. I want you to bond with me, _Sookie Stackhouse_. You are my angel and my imp and I would really like to be bonded with you," I told her honestly.

She nodded, looking thoughtful before asking, "Can you tell me what it means?"

"Well…It would mean that we would blood exchange. If we do it at least three times, it would link us to each other empathically, enabling us to feel each other's emotions and causing us to feel safe and secure when in close proximity to one another," I told her "This empathic connection can also make it easier for you and me to distinguish between real emotions (such as love and hate) and the artificial ones created by the blood bond. You would be stronger than usually but not as strong as a vampire would be."

"Godric," she murmured.

"Also I would be only one who could touch you. If any vampire attempted to drink from you or have sex with you..." at that sentence she blushed "I could kill him or her without getting into trouble. It would help with keeping the queen and Mr. Compton away from you."

Sookie looked at me intently. I could practically see her brain running all the pros and cons and analyzing everything.

"So Miss Stackhouse what will you say? Yes? No?" I questioned when she still hadn't said anything.

_New way home  
I dream a little dream of ya,  
To be with ya  
Stone by stone  
I'm working on a dream for ya  
The best for ya  
[x2]_

* * *

_N/A: New chapter! What do you think and what will Sookie answer? And if she says yes, will she only say it so it would be easier for Godric to keep her safe? And what if she says no? Why would she do that? Until next time…_

_Lyrics used: Isac Elliot - New Way Home_


	15. Scream

_Usher, baby  
Yeah, we did it again  
And this time I'mma make you scream_

"What?" She asked me.

"Bond with me, Sookie." I asked sounding quite desperate.

"What?!" She exclaimed again.

"Just say yes, but I maybe should warn you that in my world it's like being engaged… or something like that" I begged her.

"What! _No_!" she told me.

"No?" I asked sadly. "Is the thought of being bond with me so… _disgusting_?"

"No!" she yelled at me shocked, that I would think that. Well she did sound like it was the most absurd thing ever.

"Then why not? Tell me what goes in that beautiful head of yours," I said putting my hands to each side of her head.

"Because it would be ridiculous, that's why!"

"How so?" I asked, getting a little angry now and she took my hands in to hers.

"It's not worth it. For you to getting married and bond to me _forever_, only because you want to keep me safe," she told me looking me into my eyes.

"_Angel_…"

"It's not! And besides I'm not even eighteen yet!"

"Calm down, Sookie. I thought you knew how much I care about you. Love you."

"I do," she told me and she looked so beautiful, watching me with those kind brown eyes.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I do to that body  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

"Then you should know that the fact you're in danger has nothing to do with my wanting to bond with you," I told her honestly.

"It doesn't?" she asked me unsurely.

"Okay, it might have speeded up things a bit, but I love you_. God_ how much I love you." I said with as much love in my voice as I could muster.

"I love you too," she told me and I saw it. The love she had for me in her eyes.

"Then my answer would be…" she said looking everywhere except at me.

"It would be…?" I was getting nervous. Every day I spend with her I felt like I was human teenager.

"_Yes_," she told me smiling lovingly.

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, sing it on your back_

"Yes?" I parroted back, unsure.

"I will bond with you _my silly vampire_!"

"Yes!" I yelled picking her up and spinning her around.

"Yes," she confirmed me giggling and I couldn't help it, I kissed her. She intertwined her hands in the short hair at the back of my head and I let her legs touch the floor again, still kissing her.

"I'm ready," she whispered against my lips. _Did she just?_

"Ready to what?" I asked her and she answered by kissing me again.

"_If_ you want to that is," she said biting her lip. Could she be _more_ perfect?

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want her to wish later that she wouldn't have.

"_Yes_," she told me.

_If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream_

**(N/A: Warning: Smut-ish! If you don't like things like that skip this part)**

I took hold of her and crushed her to me, not able to get close enough, even though we were chest to chest.

"Because you should tell me now, if you're not. Because soon I Won't be able to stop," I told her and I could feel her fast breathing.

_Yeah, come on_

She answered caressing my sides with her hands and it took all of my will power to not take her on the floor. I took her hands into mine.

"Come," I picking her up and I carried her bride style. She giggled while I ran to the bedroom with vampire speed.

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off  
You're electric  
Devil eyes telling me come and get it  
I have you like ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Girl tonight you're the prey  
I'm the hunter  
Take you here, take you there  
Take you wonder  
Imagine me whispering in your ear  
Then I wanna, take off your clothes and put something on ya_

I sat her on my bed and took off my shirt. When my shirt was off, I looked at Sookie and saw she was blushing. No doubt she saw the lust in my eyes and she hasn't seen me without a shirt yet.

She bit her lovely lip again and took a hold of the zipper of her dress and pulled it down slowly. _Was she trying to torture a 2 000 years old vampire?_

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, sing it on your back_

I came closer to her and pulled the dress off of her. If my eyes had lust in there before…now they were burning with it and I think when she saw it, it gave her a little courage to do what she did next.

She pulled my belt a little bit, before opening it. She looked me in the eyes. I caressed her cheek with my hands. She opened the button and zipper of my jeans and I took them off.

She went an sat down my bed and I stood between her legs. I bent down to kiss her and she put her hands to my cheeks. I caressed her hair while kissing her.

I pulled my lips off of hers and looked at her brown eyes. I put my hands behind her back and opened her bra. She gasped when I took it away from her body.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Sorry…just a little nervous," she admitted.

"Do you want me to stop?" _I hope not._

"No way," she told me smiling and blushing "I want this. With you, Godric."

She took a hold of my head and pulled my lips to hers. She let my tongue slip between her lips and battle. I almost couldn't believe what was happening to me. Sookie really wanted me to be her first. Still kissing her, I took hold of her panties and pulled them away until I couldn't while still kissing her. So I had to take my lips away from hers.

I took her panties away from her legs and then came back to her. Her eyes were on me when I slid two fingers into her and my mouth went to her right breast. My angel gasped a little louder than before when I started moving my fingers in and out of her. I took my mouth off of her right breast.

"You're very wet and tight for me," I told her and then moved my mouth to her left one.

Soon she couldn't stay still long so I took my mouth off of her breast to kiss her and then I took my finger out of her.

"_Godric_," she whined.

_If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream_

"Are you ready?" I asked her and she just nodded.

I took off my boxers and put my length slowly to her entrance and then started moving slowly, because I didn't want to hurt her.

Sookie gasped in pain and I realised that I had taken her maidenhood and stopped, kissing a lone tear off her check.

"Are you OK?" I asked her again. I didn't like to see her hurt. She opened her eyes.

"Please don't stop," she begged me and took hold of my neck, bringing my face closer to her face. I kissed her passionately. I turned my lips to her neck and started kissing there. Soon I noticed that she wasn't hurting anymore.

"Faster," she told me and I did what I was told.

"I love you," I whispered to her ear while she was moaning. I went a little faster after that.

"Godric!" she yelled and I felt her tightening around my length.

"Sookie!" I yelled back at her.

_Out, louder, scream louder  
Louder, louder, louder  
Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need_

She came and I had my orgasm soon after hers and that was first time I made love with the love of my love. Or with anyone. I have only ever fucked women, but with Sookie I made love with her.

She caressed my left cheek when she came down from her orgasm and I smiled lovingly at her. I took my length out of her and went to lie down next to her. She turned to me and I turned to her and caressed her side. Soon she fell asleep and I spooned with her.

_If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night  
Get you going like ah-ooh  
Baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
If you wanna scream_

Maybe tomorrow I need to worry about the danger Sookie is in, but right now I can say I'm truly happy being here with her. And I'm not just talking about the fact that we had sex, but that I can just hold her close to me.

* * *

_N/A: So what do you think? Sorry it took a while for me to write this…It's up to you will I keep writing smut or not because like I said I have never had sex so you people can tell me should I keep writing smut scenes in this fic? If so I will change the fic's rating to M._

_I was going to write their first blood change in this, but because I decided to write smut, I was thinking it should be more about their love to each other than the blood exchange. Right now Sookie has so little of his blood in her system so they can't think that his blood is only reason why she is in love with him._

_THOUGHTS! REVIEW!_

_Lyrics: Usher - Scream_


	16. A Thousand Years

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How do be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

The first thing I smelled when I opened my eyes was Sookie. I wasn't surprised that she wasn't in bed with me, even though I was hoping it. I notice that there were letter in her pillow. I picked it up and read it.

_I will be waiting for you in the living room, when rise. I love you!_

_xoxo Sookie_

_One step closer  
_

I smiled at the letter and got up. True to her word, she was in _our_ living room waiting for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She was lying on my couch, in only boy short panties and one of my shirts; turning me on quite a bit and watching television. She turned it off when she saw me.

"Just killing time," she said smiling awkwardly and sitting up. I walked over to her and sat down. I then kissed her, picking her up so she was sitting in my lap.

I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance in to her mouth. She opened her mouth, allowing me to taste the goodness of her hot mouth. My angel moaned against my lips.

_I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

"Were you bored without me, little one?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes," she pouted cutely and I caressed her cheek, making her pout drop and her lips quirked into a little smile.

"I apologize," I said kissing and licking her neck.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed laughing and swatting my chest playfully.

"Stop what? I don't know what you are talking about. I am not doing anything," I said and my hand moved from her cheek to her neck and from her neck to her arm.

"Really?" she asked, not believing me even a little bit.

"_Really_," I said firmly.

My hand moved from her arm to inside of my shirt she was wearing. I felt when she shivered. I looked in to her eyes and noticed that she was biting that lip again.

"Are you still bored, _darling_?" I asked her sweetly.

To my surprise she rubbed one of her hands up and down my thigh and I moaned. I was so surprised at the contact. Her other hand went to my chest. Her delicate hand was doing circles on my chest and it felt wonderful.

"S-Sookie…" I murmured.

"Godric?" she asked looking in to my eyes and then biting my ear.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked me and I saw lust in her eyes.

I took a hold of her waist and pushed her up and moved her from my lap, so I could have some space to think clearly, to take control.

"Was…..was I too forward. I'm sorry! I guess I just got caught in the moment," her insecurities came to the surface.

"No! No! I just can't think OR talk when you do things like that to me," I told her honestly.

I will never let Bill Compton—or anyone take her away from me. Not after everything. Not after I met her, got to know her and not after I fell in love with this Fae goddess.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this  
_

"Is that so?" she said teasingly.

"It sure is…" I started, but she put her hands to the button of my jeans and before I noticed, she had opened it. I took the hold of her hands.

"Don't you want to?" she asked and sounded hurt.

"You have no idea, but remember what we talked about yesterday?" _Maybe I should take her clothes off at the same time as I speak._

"Yesterday?" she asked at the same time as I took a hold of hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her. I throw it to the floor, pleased to find that she had no bra on.

"Yes…about the bonding," I reminded her and kissed and teased her neck.

"M-mm…bonding…Yes, I recall that," she murmured.

_One step closer_

I picked her up and stood up. She put her legs around my waist and then winced a little.

"Are you sore?" I asked her concerned.

"A little bit," she admitted, while I was walking back to the bedroom at human speed.

"Only a little bit?" I asked her.

"Yes, only a little bit," she confirmed. I kissed her sweetly and laid her on the bed.

"What would you say about doing our first blood change now? Yes? No?" I asked her.

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid__,  
__I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

"Yes," she replied smiling to me.

I lay next to her on the bed, making sure we were facing each other.

"How will we do this?" she asked me, sounding a little exited. I smirked.

"I will bite my hand and you will suck…" I noticed her blushing "…the blood at the same time I will bite you," I told her and she just nodded at me.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded again.

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

I pulled us into a sitting position with her back to my chest and bit into my right hand and put it in front of her face. She didn't hesitate; she just took a hold of my wrist and latched onto the wound I had made sucking down the blood. Who would have thought that this was the same Sookie as yesterday? She was so much more hesitate then.

A few seconds after, I pulled the hair away from the left side of her neck. She tilted her head a little bit so I had better access. I bit and when her blood hit my tongue I moaned in pure ecstasy.

Before I knew it, the wound on my hand healed and I healed the wound on her neck. Even though she tasted so good, I didn't want to drain her and because I was so old—I didn't need much blood.

I looked in to her eyes and saw that she was smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

She stood up and asked: "Can I try something?" she asked biting that lip.

_One step closer  
One step closer_

She walked around the bed to stand next to me

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Sit on the edge of the bed," she told me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"So I can try something," she repeated. I did as I was told even though I had no idea what she had on her mind. She stood in front of me before she kneeled between my legs.

She looked to my eyes, like she was asking permission.

"What are you…?" I asked when she suddenly yanked my boxers off

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, __  
__I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

Sookie started stroking and squeezing my length, making me shiver in pleasure. Suddenly her hot, wet mouth engulfed me, I gasped at the sensation.

"Sookie," I moaned and it gave her courage to take me fully into her mouth. My hands grabbed the sheets and twisted them. She was bobbing her head and doing this wonderful thing with her tongue, making me moan and growl.

"Sookie, li...little warning. I will come in your mouth if you don't stop," I felt like I had to warn her.

She made it worse, when she started grazing her teeth along my length, while still performing her nifty little tongue trick. I came _hard _into her mouth and I was amazed that she didn't choke, she just swallowed all of my cum.

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

* * *

_N/A: THOUGHTS? _

_And I noticed I haven't thank you reviews in a long time. So THANK YOU! ;)_

_Lyrics used: Christina Perri – A Thousand Years._


	17. Red

_Loving her is like driving _

_a new Maserati down a dead-end street_  
_Faster than the wind, _

_passionate as sin ending so suddenly_  
_Loving her is like trying to change your mind _

_once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn,_

_so bright just before they lose it all_

When I woke the next night, the first thing on my mind was what Sookie had done to my body. It felt… I don't have words to it. I guess all that time in other people's heads had paid off. I need to stop thinking about it. I clothed myself and went looking for her.

I looked everywhere in the house, but couldn't find her. Then I felt it her fear. I didn't waste one second, I was following our slight bond, when I felt pain and more fear and then the bond vanished. No, no, no, no she couldn't be dead.

I arrived at where I had last felt her before the bond disappeared. It was empty except there was Sookie's car and Sookie's bodyguard, but no Sookie. I could see that they were in some kind of an accident.

I opened the door and helped the bodyguard out of behind the wheel and put him in the ground next to the car.

I looked closer at the car. It was okay, except the front of the car looked like they had hit a truck or something.

_Losing her was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing her was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting her was like trying to know_

_somebody you never met_  
_But loving her was red_  
_Loving her was red_

I missed her like crazy, even though she hasn't been missing long. I was so use to her being there when I woke up and now she wasn't. She wasn't here with me. She wasn't here making me calm down and focus. Sookie would tell me to focus if it was Eric missing. I know she would…So focus, _Godric_!

I heard a gasp from the ground, so I focused to the guy lying there.

I bent down so I would hear him better and asked: "What happened?"

"A vampire….In the middle…. Of the road," He answered coughing, and blood leaking from his mouth.

At that sentence, I focused and noticed the smell for the first time. _Bill Compton_. Lorena's child will soon wish he never heard the name Sookie Stackhouse, let alone touched her. Luckily for me, I know where he lives. Let's find out if he is stupid enough to bring her there, but first I need to take this Were to the hospital.

After I had dropped the Were at the hospital I took off towards Compton's. As I neared my bond with Sookie sprang back to life. As soon as I was close enough to hear inside I heard Sookie.

"Please, don't! Stop it! Get the hell away from me this instant!" Sookie yelled panic clear in her voice, even though she was trying to hide it.

"You know, you want it! I can't understand why you gave it to him. He looks like a 12- years old! I would have been so much better and you know it!" Compton was screaming impatiently.

I could feel another flash of fear coming from her, but also anger and a small amount of disbelief and humor

"Get those filthy hands off of me!"

I ripped the door from its hinges and tossing somewhere into the cemetery.

"Stay there!" Compton yelled at me. Suddenly two vampires attacked me with silver. They had gloves, so the silver didn't hurt them.

"Fuck" I swore as the silver made contact with my skin.

"Godric!" Sookie screamed.

"Then there were two," Compton smirked at my angel.

"Don't touch her!" I growled in rage and a little pain. Good thing I blocked the bond with Eric.

I tried to get away from the vampires. They were pretty young, but the silver was restraining my hands and was around my neck.

I saw him place his hand on her thigh and slowly slide it up making Sookie whimper and try and squirm away from his touch. It turned everything _red_. All I saw was red. He did not just touch her

"NO! Stop it!" she was yelling.

I used almost all my power to get away from the vampires. I yelled at the pain I felt when I took the silver off of my neck and hands.

The other vampire used my distraction from the pain to throw me into the living room, where Compton and Sookie were.

"End him!" he yelled.

They were running to me, but luckily for me I had managed to swipe away their stakes and stake them both threw the heart and watched as they exploded into bloody, fleshy pieces.

Compton turned to me and gulped and I turned to look at Sookie and asked her, if she was OK.

"Five by five," she said smirking, but I just looked at her weirdly, and so did Compton.

"Come on! Faith from Buffy the vampire slayer? You guys are vampires, you should know this. No? Fine," she told us.

I vamped over to Compton and took a hold of the collar of his shirt.

"Godric…" he said afraid, but I just staked him. Now, it was him who exploded to the bloody, fleshy pieces.

"Godric," Sookie whispered.

_Touching her was like realizing_

_all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing her was as easy as_

_knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with her was like trying to solve a crossword_

_and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting her was like wishing you never found out_

_that love could be that strong_

"Sookie," I whispered when I turning to her.

"Godric," she said and then started laughing "You came for me."

"Of course I came for you _my angel_," I told her at the same time as I was snapped the rope that had her binded to the chair and then I caressed her face.

"I love you so much, Godric," she said touching my hand that was on her face.

"I love you too," I told her smiling and then took a hold of her legs and lower back, so I could carry her bridal style.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. I wasn't awake long before you came," she told me.

"Let's get you home, yes?"

"Yes," she said and rested her head on my chest.

_Losing her was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing her was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting her was like_

_trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving her was red_  
_Loving her was red_

I placed her on our bed carefully.

"Sookie?" I asked, putting my hand on her chin so she was looking at me. She opened her eyes to look at me.

"I'm up," she said, sitting straight and looking at me.

"Relax," I said looking at her worryingly.

"It's OK, I'm OK and you're OK," she told me, trying to ease my mind.

"I just…"

"What is it?" she asked me.

"It was too easy? You know what I mean?"

"You're right, but we won, Godric."

"You need to take my blood…you have bruises." How didn't I notice that?

"Well…he hit me few times," she informed me, making me angry at Compton and wishing I had prolonged his death.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. He just was mad at me… like really mad like I was his or something. And that I had commited some huge crime giving you my virginity!" I smiled at the last part.

"It's not funny! He was really old like forty or something!" She exclaimed

"He was thirty," I told her.

"Really? He looked older," she said.

"The time was different when he lived." I told her, before asking, "When he made that comment about my age what did you find funny and disbelieving?"

Sookie giggled a little before replying, "I just couldn't believe he thought you looked 12 and not even notice that physically were both about the same age. What a moron."

Anyway my blood…will you take it?" I asked smiling at her and trying to get us back on topic.

"If you take mine too."

"It would be our second change."

"Yes," she confirmed me.

"And third one will make it permanent."

"I know. You've told me," she said.

"Now let's do it," she smiled at me.

I took the knife from the table, next to our bed and gave it to Sookie. She made a cut to my neck and started drinking my blood, making sure her head was at the right angle for me to access.

I leaned in to her neck and started placing soft kisses on her pulse, then biting it.

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from her is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Red  
Loving her was red_

I could feel my neck healing and she kissed the healed spot a few times before taking her mouth out of it. I missed the warmth of her breath on me. I let go of her neck and kissed her passionately. I licked the seam of her lips asking for access to her mouth and she let me in. Before I noticed her tongue went to my fangs and I let go of her lips.

"_Sookie_."

"What?" she asked me and then started opening my shirt and slide it off my shoulders.

"You were just kidnapped by Compton."

"Yes, I was," she told me and pushed me a little bit so I was lying on the bed and she was straddling my hips.

"Shouldn't you rest?" I tried asking but she started placing open mouth kisses on my chest and abdomen. She stopped to look at me.

"Should I? Better yet…Do you _really _want me to?" she asked me trailing her finger from my chest to the zipper of my jeans. I groaned.

"I've created a monster," I sighed.

"Could be," she admitted smirking and my lips parted. _She will be the death of me._ My body started to burn with lust for this girl. I felt like someone was burning me from inside. I closed my mouth, but it was trying to open again.

When she noticed my lust, she moved her forefinger to trace my lips maling them part again.

"Sookie," I warned her.

"Fine," she sighted. _Thank you. _But then he put her forefinger to her mouth, sucking it slowly before taking it out slowly, making it make a wet popping sound. It left me speechless.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sookie?" I asked her, because even yesterday she wasn't this brave.

"It's me, but I kinda want to reward you," she told me, using her wet finger to slowly trace down to her cleavage. That was it, I couldn't take it. I took a hold of her dress and ripped it off her.

"I liked that dress," she pouted.

"You should have thought of that before you teased me. Now… reward for what?" I asked taking a hold of her and flipping us over so she was below me. Soon we were both naked; we just couldn't take it anymore. Me—lusting for her and Her—lusting for me.

I moved my hands along her delicious thighs and she curved her back so her breasts were more in front of my face.

I moved my head to her ear and asked her; "Are you enjoying yourself?" and then bit her ear with my human teeth.

"Y-Yes," she murmured.

"Are you enjoying how I feel In your skin?" I asked her, licking and kissing from her collarbone down her delectable body to her toes and back up.

"Godric," she groaned and I smirked. I crushed my lips to hers hungrily.

"Are you?" I asked and she answered by fisting her hands into my hair pulling it. I moaned into her mouth.

I needed to possess her and show her how much I loved her. How I cannot live without her. So I showed her.

I thrusted into her in one swift move and started moving my hips, faster and harder, I couldn't help it she felt so good. She moved her hands to my back digging her nails in so hard she drew blood, making me growl lustfully and move harder and faster.

"AH!" she screamed, when she felt her pleasure coming. I started kissing her neck and after few more times moving inside her, I felt mine coming too.

Sookie shout out her release as I roared out mine. Both of us lying bonelessy on the bed.

Only thing I had to worry about now was the queen and was Sookie moving back to her grans? Bloody hell! I really hope not.

* * *

_There you have it, sorry for long wait. Next time I will update when we reach 200 reviews. But look its almost twice as long as usually! ;)_

_If it's weird or otherwise bad…I'm sorry. I was on accident today so that was kinda my inspiration and my head and almost everything else hurts so…But it wasn't anything bad! No one was hurt...my places just hurt right now._

_Sorry if you guys think they "won" Bill too soon but hey there's still the queen. Hopely I will get inspired sooner to the next chapters. _

_Tyler Ward – Red._

_P.S I love this song._


	18. Shiver

_I catch myself  
Staring at your face  
When you're not awake  
I just can't help it  
No, no  
Just having you here  
Lying next to me  
It's the little things  
That cause a storm  
Inside of me_

When I woke the next night, Sookie was sleeping on me like her own personnel mattress. I loved the feeling of her against me. Skin on skin. If she was going back to her grans…I will miss this…I will miss her period. I know that I would still see her, but not as much and it wouldn't be the same.

Just now, she looked more like an angel than ever.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was stroking her hair until she started to stir from her "beauty sleep" as people these days call it.

When her brown eyes looked in to my blue ones, it was like the world became still.

"Hello," she said smiling.

"Hello back_, beautiful_," I answered smiling back.

"Did you just wake up?" I asked her "Sun is already down."

"No. I was up hours ago, but I got bored and lonely so I got back to bed with you. Are you disappointed?" she pouted.

"Not at all…just surprised," I told her taking her hand in mine and kissed it.

_And every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
Every time we kiss I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
I gotta catch my breath (breath)  
So caught up that I forget (forget)  
Every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver_

"Good kind of surprised or bad kind?" she asked me shyly.

"Good. Definitely," I replied happily.

"Promise?" she asked making circles on my chest with her fingers before running them down my body to stroke me.

"Promise," I told her taking her hand from my length, which showed how_ good _it felt to wake up next to her, and held it against my chest.

I started kissing her lips again and she moaned to my mouth. I would never get tired of how she looked, felt and sounded when I kissed or touched her. I liked how she burned for me and how I was the only one to get her like this. I liked how our bodies melded together.

I took the sheet off her body and started kissing her all over. Even though I had just had her before the dawn took me, I was getting so turned on that I couldn't stop my fangs from coming out.

She started caressing my face. From my temple to my cheek. From my cheek to my jaw. From my jaw to my lips. From my lips to my fangs. For some reason this only turned me on more.

I looked deep in to her eyes and saw her desire for me burning there.

"Now," she said.

"Now?" I asked confused.

"I want to do the third exchange now." she told me firmly.

I took her hand in mine.

_Your hand in my hand  
Skin upon my skin  
Over and again  
I can't get enough  
No, no, no  
The way you give yourself to me  
I just can't believe  
Sending chills all up and down my spine  
I want you to know  
I want you to know_

"You do know what that would mean? You would be mine _forever_ in my world," I emphasised the word forever.

"Yes," she said and that was all the confirming I needed. "Bite me."

So I bit in to her left breast and soon after without any warning she bit in to my neck taking my blood. She had the making of a brilliant vampire. That was how our last exchange happened.

_That every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
Every time we kiss I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
I gotta catch my breath (breath)  
So caught up that I forget (forget)  
Every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver_

When my neck healed I could feel her licking off any excess blood and I took my fangs out of her breat, healing the mark I had made.

I sat down and took her in to my lap and took a hold of her face and gave her a passionate kiss. I tasted my blood on her mouth—and she tasted hers on mine. It was getting me even more aroused, if that was even possible.

I took a hold of her left cheek and saw her biting her lip. I loved how responsive she was to my touch. I grinned at the thought.

Her hands stared from my chest to lower until I stopped them.

"What?" she asked me.

"You teased me enough last night," I said and she started pouting.

I put my right hand to her collarbone and moved it slowly to the valley of her breasts. Then I put one hand to each breasts.

"How I love these and how they fit to my hand," I told her licking my lips and felt how her breathing came faster.

She suddenly took a hold of my hair with her hands and brought my lips to hers, giving me a deep kiss, which could have taken my breath away if I was a human.

My hands moved from her breats to slide slowly up her thighs, which made her moan again to my mouth. And her lips left mine. She looked even more intensely into my eyes then before.

_I wanna rush  
Into your touch  
It just feels so right  
I wanna rush  
Into your touch  
It's like seeing the sun  
For the very first time  
It gets me every time_

"Please, Godric," she begged me.

"Who am I to deny you my sweet Sookie?" I asked, pushing her left shoulder a little so she would lie down and she did.

When I was on her, she took a hold of my arse and gripped it, pulling me even closer to her and she noticed how shocked I was because she blushed.

I took a hold of her hand and placed them on my shoulders.

"Is this the finger you teased me with last night?" I asked her taking her forefinger to my mouth at the same time as I lowered myself in to her sex.

"Y-Yes," she murmured and licked her lips looking in to my eyes.

_It makes me  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
Every time we kiss I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
I gotta catch my breath (breath)  
So caught up that I forget (forget)  
That every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver_

I sealed our lips together and started thrust in and out. After a while I went faster and harder. Her hands...well…nails went in to her shoulders and she pressed them so hard that I felt and smelled my blood.

And we continued until she was tired… maybe a little after that too…

_I catch myself staring at your face  
when you're not awake  
I just can't help it  
No, no_

* * *

_N/A: Well… That's…I really have anything to say…Sorry? Review and I will go hide somewhere… What a disappointing chapter? Sorry it took so long to write it? Anyways… Don't be afraid of PM or review me if you're feeling like its taking me too long to update. 'Cause im kinda lazy :D anyways..Stay tuned._

SHAWN DESMAN - SHIVER


	19. We Are Unbreakable

_I'm beat but I can't be broken  
Knocked down  
But you gave me hope  
And I can see it now  
Just gotta dig it out_

The next night Eric and Pamela came without informing us of their arrival beforehand. We were just middle of making out when I felt them coming.

"_Sookie…" I started, but she kept kissing me._

"_Yes?" she asked and moved her lips to behind my ear and then to my neck._

"_We are having quests soon," I told her and she stopped kissing my neck._

"_Huh?" she asked confused looking deeply in to my eyes._

"_Eric and Pam are coming here."_

"_Since when?"_

"_Since now," I answered. She sighed._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_How? I mean how do you know that they're coming here? Did they tell you?"_

"_No, but I can feel them coming through the bond I have with Eric," I informed her._

"_I guess I have to dress then?"_

"_No," I said firmly, holding her more closely to my body and started kissing her collarbone. She laughed at that._

"_So… You want Eric to see me naked?" She questioned teasingly._

_I just kept kissing from her collarbone to the valley of her breasts__._

"_And Pam? And you don't mind Eric looking at me naked? Having naughty thoughts of touching me?" she teased me moaning and touching her body with her right hand's forefinger from her neck to the valley of her breast to her stomach. I stopped kissing and raised my head off of her skin to look to her beautiful eyes._

_I took a hold of her face and kissed her deeply._

"_You're right, get dressed. You're mine. No one else can see you naked, ever. Not even Eric, got it?"_

_She laughed, but then answered: "Got it, but you're mine too."_

"_And you know it," I answered smiling. My fangs had popped out at my lust for her._

"_But now get dressed before I will ravish you again… that will show them that you're mine."_

"_I will, but remember that no one can touch you either. Not even your child or grandchild."_

"_I know," I told her touching her cheek._

_I couldn't believe now that I wanted to kill myself just a month ago. How dark was the place I was in. How it was so close that I would have never met this __incredible woman._

_These scars on my heart I own them_

_Dark days when my will was stolen_

_I can bring it back_

_Yeah I know it, I know it_

_And I'm starting to feel again_

So now we were here in our living room with Eric and Pam.

"You blood bonded with her?" Eric asked me disgusted. I felt Sookie feeling self-conscious.

"Eric!" I yelled.

"But….She's human," Eric said like it would have explained his behavior.

Sookie just looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever. I squeezed her hand.

"Your clothes…" Pam started.

"Eric, you will respect Sookie," I told him firmly.

"…they're awful…even more than before," Pam continued, but everyone except Sookie were acting like she didn't say anything.

"Sorry?" Sookie asked her.

"We need to get shopping and get some new clothes that are more suited for Godric's bonded," Pam informed Sookie.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with Sookie's clothes," I suddenly said.

"Of course you don't…you prefer her without clothes, I know," Pamela said and Sookie blushed.

"Enough!" Eric yelled "Who the hell cares about her clothes?"

We all turned to look at him. I could feel that Sookie felt uncomfortable.

"Clothes you say?" Sookie asked turning to look at Pam.

"Yes, you know… I know you're still a child or whatever but you need sexier wardrobe and we could go now while these two talk about things…"

Sookie turned to look at me. I sighed.

Sookie look at me like '_I would prefer to tolerate Pam right now than your child'_

"Would you like to go?"

"Y-Yes?" she said looking from me to Pam.

"Go, but take this," I said giving her my credit card.

"And Pam?"

"Yes, Godric?"

"If anything happens to her on your watch…I will consider you responsible," I told her firmly.

Sookie kissed me deeply before she left with Pam.

_One way out I found it  
Won't back down, surrounded  
You and me right now  
Yeah we are, we are, we are unbreakable  
All this doubt in my head  
Drown it out don't let it happen to you and me right now  
Yeah we are, we are, we are unbreakable_

"Godric…" Eric started.

"You know how I feel about her and still you want her to feel self-conscious. She feels like it without your help! Actually she was feeling happy before you came here without even reporting that you were coming," I said becoming angry.

"Why? Why _did_ _you _do it? Why did you bond with her? You always said blood is…"

"It is!" I yelled.

"Then why?"

_Shipwrecked by a sea so stormy  
I'm lost but I'm never lonely  
I can see it now  
That you are my way out  
I was drifting on the ocean tide  
Out of hope when I saw your light  
You can bring me back  
Yeah I know it, I know it  
And I'm starting to feel again_

"Isn't it obvious, my child?"

"What?" he asked.

"I love her."

"You say that, but it's ridiculous! I get it that she is really beautiful, but there are other beautiful women there," he said in disbelief.

"But they are not her! And this will keep her away from your queen."

_Why couldn't he get how much Sookie means to me?_

"So you bonded with her because you want to keep her safe from Sophie-Ann?"

"It was only part of the reason."

"But still! You will turn her right?" I looked away.

"You have to!" he yelled at me.

"Don't raise your voice at me," I told him, my patients running thin.

"But you know what happens when your bonded dies!"

"Yes, I know, Eric." I smiled sadly.

"Does she know? Does she know that when she dies, you will die too or became so depressed that you will kill yourself? She doesn't, does she?!"

"No, she doesn't"

_I follow my heart through it all  
Holding on to you  
Together we'll never fall  
'cause we are unbreakable_

* * *

_Lyrics: Hedley - We Are Unbreakable_

_Sorry? Better late than never, right? I started my high school last Monday so, I don't know how often I will update and last chapter didn't have much of reviews so I didn't have inspiration. _

_Finally Eric & Pam…So Eric wasn't been just an asshole…He just is worried of his maker. Godric left that "little" detail from Sookie. Oops! I also wanted to make this time that Pam was being nice to Sookie…_

_Will Godric or anyone tell Sookie about this 'detail'? How will she react? Will she want to die as a human or turn in to vampire even if it would be only to save the love of her life?_

_PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! _


	20. Never Say Never

_Some things we don't talk about_  
_Rather do without_  
_And just hold the smile_  
_Falling in and out of love_  
_Same damn problem_  
_Together all the while_

When Sookie came back with Pam, she was smiling but I noticed it wasn't a genuine one. Sookie came with many bags of clothing, which I was happy about. I smiled at her and looked at Eric.

"We should go, Pam," he stated.

"But, I want to see this?" she whined.

_See what?_

"Pamela! NOW!" Eric yelled and stood up to leave, Pam following him.

_You can never say never_  
_While we don't know when_  
_But time and time again_  
_Younger now than we were before_

"So…" I started, taking Sookie to my arms "What did you buy?"

But she pushed me away and glared at me.

"What?" I asked her wonderingly, I was confused by her behavior.

"Are you going to die when I die because of our bond?" she asked angrily.

"YES!" I told her honestly, because it was the truth. There was no reason to lie.

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_[2x]_

She started screaming, because she was irritated, at least that was my guess and suddenly she started hitting my chest with all of her strength, which wasn't much because she is a human after all.

"Sookie…" I wanted to say something, but really didn't know what. What was I supposed to say? Sorry that I didn't tell you that even though I'm a vampire, I will die when you die?

She kept hitting me and said: "Why didn't you tell me? What did you think?! And to hear it from Pam…"

Now it kinda made sense that Pam wanted to go out with her. Don't get me wrong, but Pam _hates_ humans. Like they are cockroaches or something…

"…you stupid little…"

"Watch it, Sookie. Be careful what you say next," I warned her, taking a hold of her hands.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_  
_As far as the eye can see_  
_Under your command_  
_I will be your guardian_  
_When all is crumbling_  
_I steady your hand_

"Why?" she asked and I noticed a tear falling from her eye.

"Because I love you," I told her simply and wiped the tear away from her cheek. It only made more tears run from her beautiful face. I don't get humans. Why they cry so much?

Well, I didn't really get human feelings before her either.

"I love you too, Godric," she told me smiling sadly and I kissed her. "And that's why we will…"

"We will what?" I asked little afraid of her answer.

"We will find a way to un bond us," she said firmly and I took a step away from her.

"Sookie, did you just say what I think you did?"

"Yes?" she said looking at me questioningly and I sighed.

"Don't…"

"But you will die, Godric!" she screamed at me.

"I don't care," I told her.

"But I care! I care. And I won't let you die, because I die. Never. Ever."

_You can never say never_  
_While we don't know when_  
_Time, time, time again_  
_Younger now than we were before_

"What does it matter? You will be dead," I said seriously.

"Wh-? What does it matter? Really, Godric?" she asked me and I just looked in to her eyes.

"Really. I was going to kill myself before I met you anyways."

"Stop it!" she screamed at me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because! Because I can't even think about you dying, you mean too much to me."

"And you to me. So I can't live without you," I told her kissing her and she kissed me back. I licked her lower lip, but she didn't let me in. So I just sighed.

"Are we still arguing?"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are we?"

"Sookie," I whined and took her in to my arms.

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_[2x]_

She sighed.

"There must be a way around this thing, right?" she asked unsurely.

"Of course there is," I said in my most assuring voice.

"And that would be?" she asked me smiling.

"I turn you in to a vampire," I told her.

"You turning _me_ in to a vampire?" she asked like she hadn't thought about it even once.

"Yes."

"Of course," she said nervously.

"So what do you think about that, _angel_?" I asked and saw her biting her lower lip. So I kissed her and sucked her lip.

"So?" I asked looking into her eyes.

_We're falling apart and coming together again and again_  
_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

Then I heard voices and took a step away from her, _again_. Soon we saw people with guns pointing at us, The queen's guards. This was bad.

"What do you want?" I spat out between clenched teeth at the queen Sophie-Ann.

"Restrain him and take the girl," she ordered. They came closer to us.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled when they were few inches from touching her.

"Get away from me!" Sookie screamed.

I felt silver in my hands and the last thing I remember is Sookie, _my angel_ yelling my name before I got silvered and blacked out. I would've never thought to see the day where I blacked out because of Sophie-Ann. She was so young vampire. What am I going to do to get Sookie back?

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_[4x]_

* * *

_N/A: Is it already about a month? And I updated only this excuse of a chapter? Well I just wanted to update so it would've taken longer. There are not many chapters even left _

_Anyways how do you think he is going to get Sookie back? Because honestly I have NO idea. I'm not really good in writing these good versus evil things…_

_And what would've been Sookie's answer?_

_I wanted to write Sookie more of a brat like, because she can be really annoying in the show and she is just a teenager in this one. I also tried to write Godric as something else besides lovesick…that really didn't work out but anyway…_

_P.S I added this story to wattpad also__..._

_REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU GUYS__..._

_The Fray - Never Say Never_


End file.
